Happily Ever After
by great.and.small
Summary: This is a collection of various short stories following the many adventures and misadventures of Axel and Reno.  Be warned that there's bad language about and some boy loving.
1. Moving In

Hello! So basically, I've been working on this huge multi-chapter kingdom hearts fic, and started suffering a massive case of writers block. Hence, this gem.

I decided that this is going to be an on-going story of sorts because I love writing these two characters together and there isn't enough Axel and Reno action out there.

This follows my previous story _The Reddest Red_, but you don't really have to read that to understand what's going on.

The frequency with which I will update this depends on how much trouble I'm having with my other ideas and how much spare time I have on my hands.

Warnings: This is boyxboy or yaoi or whatever we're calling it these days so buzz off if you're not a fan. This one also has a lot of cursing in it because apparently I was feeling like a badass.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. Big shocker.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There were boxes and suitcases lining the hallways and several of the photos and trinkets from the living room had been packed away. Demyx was currently rummaging through the kitchen, collecting up his various cookware.<p>

Axel sat on the couch looking glum, his elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. The apartment was becoming more empty by the minute, and even though his longtime flat mate was still there, he was already feeling lonely.

_This sucks._

Zexion had recently asked a thrilled Demyx to move in with him, which was great, because they had been dating for a while and that was the natural next step to their relationship, but Axel couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He enjoyed coming up from the shop to the sounds of the sandy blonde tuning up his sitar, or waking up in the morning to find breakfast all ready waiting for him. He liked their drunken adventures and crazy antics, and since Roxas had gotten married, Demyx was like a second best friend.

Sure, sometimes (most of the time) Demyx was a total moron, and sometimes they drove each other completely bonkers, but he was a good friend, a _great _friend.

"C'mon Ax. Don't look like that." Said blonde had just finished in the kitchen and was lining up the last of his belongings by the door. "We'll see each other all the time."

"It won't be the same." Axel pouted. This was totally not fair. First, Roxas gets married. Now, Demyx was moving in with Zexion, which was basically as close to getting married as those two would ever be. Next thing he knew, Marly would be shacking up with Larxene, and Namine would find some boy toy, and he'd be left in his stupid big apartment all by himself.

"Oh please. Stop being such a drama queen." Demyx flopped on the couch next him and handed over a beer. "Now you'll have all this room to yourself. You won't even have to worry about the umbrella rule!"

Axel chuckled at that, taking a sip from his drink. They had the rule that if either of them were ever getting busy, they had to hang Dem's awful pink and purple peace sign umbrella from the balcony as a warning.

"I guess. But, who's gonna make me breakfast when I'm so hungover I can't see straight, or battle me for the remote, or drag my ass out of bed when I'm running late?" Axel leaned his head on Demyx's shoulder heaving a sigh.

"You're ridiculous." Demyx laughed lightly, patting Axel's hair condescendingly. "You're a big boy now, you'll be fine."

"Of course I'll be _fine,_ but you know I don't do well on my own." Axel huffed.

"You've still got Reno, don't you?" Demyx quirked an eyebrow. "Haven't you two been dating for a while?"

"Yeah, I guess we have." Axel straightened up, thinking. "It's been...damn. It's been more than a year."

"Wow, time really flies." The blonde looked over at his friend, gauging his expression. "Haven't you ever thought about asking him to move in with you?"

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed. He _had_ thought about it, but never acted on it. One, because he was still living with Dem, and two although him and Reno had gotten close, even dropping that three word phrase on a regular basis, his lover was still really private and guarded about most of his professional and personal life.

"I don't really think Reno wants that."

"Have you ever asked him?" Demyx persisted.

"Well, not really..." Axel trailed off, when there was a knock at the door.

The blonde leapt off the couch, and practically _flew _towards the door. "Zexy!"

The smaller man lifted his visible eyebrow and stepped into the apartment. "Hello Demyx. Good evening Axel."

"Yo." Axel threw him a lazy wave.

"Are you ready?" Zexion's dark blue eyes swept down at the belongings gathered by the door and down the hallway, his slight fidgeting giving away that he was equally as excited as Dem was at the prospect of finally living together.

"Yup! All packed up." Demyx chirped.

Axel smiled to himself. Even if he would miss the idiotic-blonde-wonder, he couldn't help feeling happy for his two friends. He still thought it was strange that they were together. The two were polar opposites. Demxy loud, obnoxious, spontaneous, and as much of a fruitcake as was possible. Zexion on the other hand, was like an eighty year old trapped in a young body, preferring quiet and reading.

_Well, I guess they balance each other out. Yin and yang and all that._

The redhead heaved a resigned sigh and picked himself up off the couch to start assisting with transportation of all of Dem's stuff down to Zexion's van.

* * *

><p>The water was turning pink as he scrubbed his hands, the blood steadily washing away. Reno looked up into the mirror and brought a washcloth up to his face to get rid of the red stains. When he was finished he leaned heavily on the counter top, resting his forehead against the cool tile.<p>

Today had been an especially rough job, requiring Reno and Rude to get their hands dirty. Things still weren't as bad as the old days, but sometimes the job required some serious force. Today it was someone with information on a drug lord that was causing terror in Junon. Yesterday it was some dumbass that tried to steal from Shinra. Tomorrow there'd be something else.

_It never ends, yo._

By now, Reno was used to the seedier parts of the job, and there wasn't much that bothered him anymore, but sometimes, just sometimes, he wished it wasn't like this. He wished that the Turks weren't needed for these sorts of things, but then he'd get bored and remembered that he liked to kick some ass.

He was, after all, Reno of the Turks, and even if he had to scrub his hands for thirty minutes every day and replace one of his suits at least once a week due to the blood stains or the horrible smell of decay that _could not_ be washed out, he still enjoyed the job, at least _most_ of the time. Reno wouldn't change much, and had very few regrets in life.

He straightened up and moved into his bedroom to change out of uniform. As he was tugging a sweatshirt over his head, he heard a buzzing coming from his discarded pants.

"_I'm bored. Come over?"_

Reno grinned. He'd been dating Axel for one year, two months, and five days...but he wasn't counting or anything...

The other redhead made him happy, and brought a sense of normalcy that had never been present in his outlandish lifestyle. He loved the time they spent together, and he'd opened up to Axel more than anyone outside of the Turks. Occasionally though, Reno got paranoid. He was nervous that if Axel ever found out about some of the darker parts of Reno's existence, or exactly _what_ he got up to on a regular basis, that his fiery lover would be disgusted or scared, or maybe a little bit of both. It was one thing to know that someone was a Turk, it was another thing to know how often he had to kidnap, kill, or torture.

For now, though, he was content enough to shove his worries to the back of his mind and spend a pleasant evening with his arms full of Axel.

"_I'll be there in ten."_

* * *

><p><em>This is the life.<em>

Axel was currently sitting on his kitchen counter, Reno standing between his open thighs, having his mouth thoroughly ravished. He had his hands buried in the spikes on top of Reno's head, and the other redhead had a firm grip on his butt and scooted him closer so that their hips could grind together.

The food Axel had made sat forgotten next to the stove, and started to grow cold. His hands trailed down to Reno's back, long fingers combing through the ponytail. That devilish mouth left his and moved onto his neck, and Axel sighed contentedly. He decided he was done making out, and moved his hands to the Turk's belt.

"Shouldn't we move to the bedroom, yo?"

"Too far." Axel's hands dove into Reno's pants and started stroking him.

"Mmph." Reno groaned into Axel's mouth. One hand working on the other man's fly so that he could return the favor, his other hand maintaing it's place on that fine ass.

Axel thrust up into Reno's hand, and they established a steady rhythm. They both knew just the right amount of pressure and touch to drive each other wild. Axel broke the kiss, and Reno's eyes burned into him. The Turk stood up on his tip toes and took both of them into his grip, and Axel moaned, loving the intimate touch.

The taller redhead's hands curled into fists on the counter, and his head rolled back and connected with the cabinet. He heard his lover snicker at him, but he was feeling too good to care. Reno started picking up the pace, and Axel could feel himself losing it, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his neck.

"Cum for me, babe." Reno had leaned forward, capturing his earlobe between his teeth, and as if his statement had been a command, Axel obeyed. He pulsed against Reno, and after a few more strokes, his companion joined him.

* * *

><p>They'd eventually heated up the food and eaten their dinner, moving to the living room to eat and watch some sitcom reruns. Axel was shirtless because all the mess from their exploits in the kitchen had ended up on him.<p>

"Just let me go grab a shirt!" Axel moved to get up, but Reno tugged him back down, holding him to his chest. "I'm cold!"

"Don't worry, doll face, I'll keep you warm." Reno nuzzled into the top of Axel's head.

The other redhead turned in his grasp and huffed. "You're impossible." He rested his head on Reno's chest. "And stop calling me 'doll face'."

"You got it, cutie." Axel groaned, and Reno smirked, wrapping his arms around that thin waist.

They laid like that for a while, Axel laughing softly at the TV, and Reno enjoying the feeling of them pressed together.

"So..." Reno noticed that Axel had stopped paying attention to the show, and was drawing lazy patterns on his chest through his tshirt.

"So...what?" Reno prompted when Axel didn't continue.

"I've been thinking, and I don't know, we've been dating for a pretty long time, right?" Axel's questioning green eyes met his.

"Yeah...?" Reno looked down at Axel, not sure where this conversation was going.

_Gods, I hope he doesn't want to celebrate our anniversary or something, yo. I can't get into that cheesy crap._

"Well, now that Dem has moved out, the apartment is gonna be kinda lonely." Axel's eyes lit up with hope, but Reno felt his stomach drop to his toes.

_Oh, no..._

"And, I dunno, I was thinking maybe..."

_Please don't say it, please don't say it..._

"Maybe, if you wanted to..."

_Don't, don't, don't..._

"You could move in with me?" A hesitant smile was present on Axel's face.

Reno tensed up, remembering all of his fears. How was he supposed to keep the darker parts of his life secret from Axel if he was _living_ with the guy. He gently disentangled himself from the lanky redhead, and he could see confusion and panic seeping into those expressive green eyes.

_I'm sorry, babe._

"I gotta go." Reno swiftly strode out of the apartment and down to his bike, leaving a shocked Axel alone on the couch, wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

><p>It had been two days. Two days, and not one word from Reno. No texts, no calls, no apologies. Axel was regretting his decision to ask the Turk to move in with him more and more. He didn't mean to upset the other man, he just thought that maybe he felt the same.<p>

_Clearly not._

He was working on a car, replacing the transmission, even though the shop had closed hours ago.

"So, when are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He looked up to see Kairi, leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you already left." Axel grumbled.

Kairi shrugged, striding into the garage, and lifting herself to sit on the work bench. "I've been waiting for you to come out of here. You planning on working all night?"

"Maybe..." Axel directed his gaze at the floor, crossing his arms and leaning against the bench next to his sister.

"So what is it? Missing Dem that badly? Lost a bet? Trouble in paradise?" Axel flinched at the last one, and looked pointedly in the opposite direction of Kairi. "Bingo. So, what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Axel mumbled quietly.

"Tough."

He sighed, realizing his sister was in a nosy mood, and would keep pestering him until he broke. "I asked Reno to move in with me."

"And?" Kairi prompted. "Did he say no?"

"Well, he certainly didn't say yes." Axel's tone was a little bitter, and blinked rapidly. He _never_ cried. "Actually, he didn't say anything at all."

Kairi threw him a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Have you talked to him at all?"

"No, I mean, it's really only been a couple days." Axel sighed. "If he wants to talk, he can call me."

"Hmm." Kairi hummed to herself. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come to his senses."

Axel nodded mutely. Kairi stuck around for a couple minutes, but since her brother was apparently done talking to her, she squeezed his shoulder one more time before exiting the shop.

Axel shivered, hugging his thin frame, feeling more alone than ever. There was a part of him that itched to call Reno, but the rest of him was too stubborn, and his pride was already wounded.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and went back to fixing the car.

_Not like there's anything else for me to do._

* * *

><p>Reno flipped through the channels rapidly, nothing catching his interest. He'd gone out drinking with Rude the night before, and the night before that had been over at <em>Seventh Heaven<em>. He was avoiding Axel, shamelessly, and for once he was at a loss and didn't know what he should do. He loved the other redhead, probably more than he'd loved anyone, and that scared the ever living _shit _out of him.

If anyone else wanted to judge him for being a Turk, they could just fuck off. But Axel, he was different. His opinion _mattered_. Even though he knew what Reno was, and had even been involved in that sting a little more than a year ago, he still didn't know everything. That business with the Organization had been easy. Good guys, taking out bad guys. It wasn't always so black and white. Sometimes there were so many shades of grey, even Reno didn't know what side he was fighting for. All he knew, was that his loyalty was to Rufus Shinra, and that was good enough for him and the other Turks, but not many other people.

He shifted restlessly, wondering how he could explain himself to Axel without raising questions, and if the other redhead would even want to talk to him after the way he had acted.

_I'm such an ass..._

His pocket buzzed and he extracted his phone to find a text from Elena.

"_Want to join me and Rude for some poker?"_

He replied quickly, ready for anything that would take his mind off of Axel.

_Thank the gods._

* * *

><p>Axel had the sneaking suspicion that his friends were purposefully not letting him spend anytime alone to sulk around his apartment. He'd been at Marly's place the other day for a movie marathon, out clubbing with Demyx and Zexion after that (and Zexion looked <em>ecstatic <em>to be out on the town), out shopping with Kairi and Sora (both men looking equally bored), Namine had been over claiming she "needed a new subject for her next painting", and _now_ he was over for dinner with Roxas and Xion.

He appreciated his friend's effort, but they really needed to work on being more subtle.

Roxas was digging into his pasta with enthusiasm, and Xion looked incredibly proud of herself. Even after all this time they still had that newlywed happiness going for them, and right about then it sort of made Axel want to gag. He played with his food, scraping it around the plate, but not eating much of it.

"Don't you like it?" Xion smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah, it's great. Guess I'm just not that hungry." Axel mumbled. Xion was an exceptional cook, but he really wasn't hungry, and hadn't been eating a lot lately.

Roxas looked up at him, and Axel wished there wasn't so much pity in those blue eyes. The redhead sighed, taking a bite and plastering on a fake smile to appease his friends.

_It's been more than a week..._

* * *

><p>Reno was out with Rude again, bar hopping. If his quiet friend was wondering why Reno was suddenly available every night, he didn't voice it, and the redhead was grateful. There was a nagging guilt that clenched around his heart if he thought about it too long, but he'd been doing his best at distracting himself.<p>

The two Turks were seated at their third bar, enjoying the atmosphere and winding down. Reno was taking a sip of his drink when he nearly choked, seeing a familiar flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

Axel had just walked in, accompanied by Demyx and some girl with pink hair. Reno ducked behind his partner, cursing his luck. Rude cocked and eyebrow at him, and followed his line of sight to the other redhead.

"What the hell, man?" Rude questioned.

"Shh!" Reno shushed him, trying to see if there was a way out of this mess. Rude snorted at him and, to Reno's horror, _waved_ at Axel and his friends.

The bald man had caught their attention, and Reno hastily straightened up, not wanting to look like a coward. Axel looked like he wanted to bolt, but Demyx grabbed his upper arm, and pinky did the same, the two effectively dragging their unwilling friend over.

Once they had gotten close, Reno noticed three things. One, pinky was a dude. Two, Demyx looked livid. Three, Axel had lost weight, like _a lot_. He'd always been thin, but now he was bordering on looking sickly.

"Reno! Imagine running into you here." Demyx's tone was falsely cheerful, and kind of scary. "Haven't seen you around lately. This must be you partner, Rude?"

"A pleasure to meet you...?" Rude extended a hand politely.

"Demyx, and this is Marluxia." Demyx shook his hand. "Hey! Rude, would you care to join us for some pool?"

Before the Turk could answer, the blond had dragged him off the stool with surprising strength, Marluxia following close behind.

Axel looked increasingly uncomfortable, and Reno could feel the guilt constricting his throat.

"Hey..." Reno trailed off, not sure where to start.

"Hi." Axel sat beside him at the bar, green eyes never looking Reno's way. When the bartender made it over to them, Axel ordered a whiskey sour, and didn't say anything more.

"Since when do you drink whiskey, yo?"

"Since now."

Axel's depressed tone was cutting right into him. "Listen, I'm sorry about-"

"Save it." Axel sipped his drink, a bite to his words that Reno had never heard before.

"All right." Reno said, miffed that his apology was being brushed off. "Well, I just wanted to explain-"

"What? Explain why you walked off without a word and haven't talked to me for almost two weeks?" Axel fixed him with a heated glare, clearly angry.

"Well, it ain't like you tried to call me either, yo." Reno said defensively.

"I'm not the one that walked away." Axel said through gritted teeth.

Reno sighed. They weren't getting anywhere.

_It's not supposed to be like this._

"Hey." Reno's voice softened to a whisper and he leaned in to place a hand on Axel's knee. The other man looked slightly startled by the gesture, and unsure whether he should brush him off or not. "I really am sorry."

* * *

><p>Axel's heart was beating loudly in his chest, conflicting emotions flitting around his head. On the one hand he was furious with Reno, on the other he really, <em>really, <em>missed him. He decided to ignore the hand on his knee and stare into his drink, as if it could give him the answers he needed.

"I just..." Reno sounded uncertain, and Axel looked up at him, unused to the vulnerable tone coming from the arrogant redhead. "I just didn't know how to say things right, yo."

"What do you mean?" Axel tried to keep his voice indifferent, but there was a desperate undertone.

"It's just that-that I really like you, love you," Reno was nervous. Why was he so nervous? "I want to stay with you, but we can't...we can't live together, babe."

Axel swallowed a lump, glad to hear that Reno still had feelings for him, but confused by his last statement. "Why not?"

"Cause," Reno paused and sucked in a breath. "I'm afraid, yo."

"Afraid?" Axel was more lost than ever. "Afraid of what?"

* * *

><p>Reno's eyes shifted over to where his partner was bullshitting around with pinky and the fag, not able to look at Axel. The other redhead sounded so desolate, and he felt a clear sharp pain in his chest knowing he was the cause of that tone. He felt like a coward and a fool, because how in the <em>fuck<em> does one explain that sometimes his targets aren't the scum of the earth?

Life was easier now that Shinra and the WRO were more focused on building than destroying, but sometimes, things weren't all roses and sunshine. Sometimes his targets were parents, or bystanders, or just barely adults. Sometimes his assignments involved chaining people to chairs and ripping out their fingernails. Sometimes he stood in the shower for almost an hour just to get rid of the _smell._

The fucking _smells_, that was the worst part of the job. When a target pissed themselves, or the stinging iron scent of blood, or the terrible odor of death seeped into his clothes, his _hair._ He always knew when he'd be seeing Axel, so he had warning to get rid of those _godsdamed fucking smells._

If they lived together then Axel would do more than just smell the aftereffects of the more serious days on the job. He'd see it. The haunted look that sometimes Reno indulgently allowed to creep into his eyes when he thought of things that might have given him pause a decade ago, and he didn't know what exactly bothered him. The fact that he did what were, by some definitions, awful things, or that the job only got easier.

He wondered what would happen when he wasn't able to avoid sleeping with Axel the week of the anniversary of the worst day of Reno's life, and his companion got to witness his psychotic night terrors as he relived the sounds of grinding metal and the horrible screams from below as the Sector Seven plate dropped. He knew that if they lived together, Axel would see him at his worst, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Reno felt warm digits turn him back to face those green, green eyes that seemed to bug out of hollows that he didn't remember being there. Cheekbones that were too sharp, a collarbone that was sickeningly prominent, and skin that had gone beyond pale and taken on a pallor. Everything skin and bones, skin and bones, but those eyes were the same and they begged for answers.

* * *

><p>"I..." Axel perked up at the sound of Reno's voice after the almost alarmingly long silence between them, filled in with background bar noise. "I'm a Turk."<p>

Axel blinked. Then he blinked again. "Yeah. I know."

"No, I know you know, but, man. You don't really _know_."

"What the hell are you on about?" Now Axel was getting annoyed. He'd known since the second date that Reno was a Turk. He accepted that.

"Listen, yo." Reno's attention again turned to his partner and the awkward game of pool commencing across the room. "Can we talk about this later?"

"When? I don't want you disappearing for another two weeks." Axel huffed and finished his drink, standing to go and fetch his friends.

"Tomorrow. I'll come pick you up after you close shop."

Axel nodded mutely and turned to leave. He was a little shocked by the feeling of arms winding around his waist and Reno pressing his face into the back of his neck.

"I love you." Reno murmured against his skin, placing a tentative kiss there.

"Me too." Axel breathed out and wanted to stay in that embrace, but wasn't really used to this much public affection when they had friends less than twenty feet away. He squirmed out of the other redhead's grasp, proud of the fact that he didn't look back as Dem and Marly followed him out of the bar.

* * *

><p>The night before Rude had raised his eyebrows at his partner, but Reno shook his head once and that was that. There was a silent agreement that this would never be spoken of again, and that's why Reno loved his partner, in a completely brotherly sort of way. Baldy understood that even though Reno enjoyed being in Axel's pants, it didn't make him a godsdamed <em>fruit <em>that wanted to discuss his fucking _feelings_.

Gross.

Somehow, Reno had made it through paperwork day, and the drive over to Axel's place without thinking too much about the other man and where the inevitable conversation was going to lead. Once Axel stepped out onto the porch, all those doubts and thoughts and _damed stupid fucking feelings_ came flooding back. The other redhead had no smile for him today and stopped a couple feet away from the bike, his hands stuffed in his pockets leveling him with a helpless stare.

_Babe, those green eyes give away too much._

"Hey." Reno stood, but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to touch his (hopefully still) lover.

"Hey." Axel just kept staring at him, clearly not willing to help move the conversation along.

_Remind me how I ended up in a relationship?_

"Wanna go for a drive, yo?"

* * *

><p>They drove and drove, Axel hanging onto Reno as loosely as was possible. They left the city, and went beyond the wastes, and Reno finally stopped among a familiar patch of grass.<p>

"Place helps me think." He had declared before flopping onto the ground.

Axel normally would have laid on top of him or used him as a pillow, but today he settled in just next to the other redhead, their shoulders almost touching. There was silence between them again and Axel pretended for a moment that this was just another day, another drive.

He wished he was a better liar.

He wanted to shake Reno until he talked, smack him across the face, _something_, but he was dreading what the other man would say. If when they drove back it would be as lovers or something else. Axel used to think that Reno was the only person he ever loved as much as he loved Roxas, but now he realized that wasn't true. He love Reno more, because this time, it was real.

"I'm jealous of Tseng." Reno's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

_What?_

"You wanna bone Elena?" Axel said it jokingly, but was kind of afraid that it was true. The idea that Reno wanted to be with women again crossed his mind several times. He didn't seem the type, but maybe the Turk wanted a family, kids, white picket fence, the works.

"Urgh! Nasty!" Reno's face twisted into a mask of disgust and Axel couldn't help the breathless laugh of relief that he let escape. "Not where I was going with that, yo. No, what I mean is, I'm jealous of Tseng AND Elena, cause they're both Turks. They both know what it's really like. They don't have to hide."

Axel turned on his side to get a better look at Reno's face and slung an arm across his waist, feeling much more cuddly now that he knew Reno wasn't going to leave him for the dark side.

"You don't have to hide from me." Axel was _totally _not pouting when he said that.

"Yeah I do, babe." Reno rolled so that Axel was on top of him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

_Never thought I'd like hearing him call me his stupid girly nicknames._

"Most days, it's cool. Nine out of every ten days is totally normal, yo. But that one fucking day..." Reno trailed off and Axel caught a hint of the shadows locked up in those long blue-gray eyes. "That one day sucks, man. I said I was afraid, before, and I am. I'm afraid that...that if you knew some of the shit I've done or how often...how often I've gotta wash blood outta the suit...you wouldn't want-"

Axel was hit with a wave of understanding and lunged forward, stopping Reno's halting speech with a kiss that was _anything_ but chaste. His tongue explored around Reno's mouth and his hands wove themselves into the spikes on top of his head. It went on like that for a long time, Axel ravaging Reno's mouth, Reno pulling him closer and his hands feeling around his back, then under his shirt and then down to-

"You're an idiot." Axel broke for some air and to stop Reno's hands from reaching their destination. "Why didn't you just say something before?"

"What?" Reno looked kind of adorable (an adjective Axel didn't think he would ever assign to the Turk) all confused and indignant with kiss-swollen lips.

"You could've just told me all that _before _you ran off and disappeared for two weeks." Axel smacked Reno across the side of the head.

"Hey! Don't hit me, that was really hard to fucking say, yo." Reno huffed. "I'm pouring out my godsdamed soul and deepest darkest fears to you, asshat."

"Oh, _I'm _the asshat? Mr. Coward?" Axel glared, and was a little proud of the flinch he got in response. (_Ha! How many people could make the second in command of the Turks flinch?) _"You should know about asshattery, because you're the fucking _king, _poopface._"_

"_Poopface?_ What are we five?" Reno laughed, pulling Axel closer when the redhead started to look like he wanted to storm off. "I said I was sorry, yo. And you're right, I'm an asshat and a poopface and whatever else you want to call me. As long as you still love me and when we drive home we're together, I couldn't fucking care less."

Axel felt his heart lift up out of his stomach where it had been residing for the last couple weeks and his ears burn with that blush that only Reno could cause. "When did you become such a sap?"

"Don't fucking push it, yo." Axel smirked.

"I must be making you go soft, cause who knew a Turk could be such a _romantic-"_

"Ax. I'm warning you."

"I didn't know you had this _lovey dovey _side to you, Reno. When are you going to start reciting poetry-"

"That is _it."_ Reno switched their positions pinning Axel into the grass and dirt with a fierce kiss, one hand tugging at his hair, the other with a firm grip on his ass.

Axel grinned into the kiss, wondering if Reno realized he'd been baited.

* * *

><p><em>We should fight more often, yo.<em>

It was kind of a shock that, other than the whole "Axel might be part of the Organization and out to kill me and bring down Shinra" thing, this had been their first real fight. A bit of a shame that it had to be such a big one that made Reno look like a total dumbass, but on the upside make-up sex was _glorious. _

They'd had acrobatic, gravity defying sex that put them both in orgasm heaven. He didn't know Axel could _bend _that way or that he could do that _thing _with his tongue. They'd twisted into positions that Reno didn't know were possible and he was so incredibly glad he'd brought that condom for good luck.

Under the open sky in the middle of nowhere, they'd rutted together for what seemed like hours and the redheaded Turk wasn't sure if his name was really Reno or if it had officially been changed to _God_. It would be a miracle if Axel could walk normally for a week. Hell, it'd be a miracle if _Reno_ could walk normally for a week.

It was the thing of legends.

Axel had needed two cigarettes afterwards before he was ready to get back on the bike to drive home. This drive being infinitely more pleasant than the one earlier, with Axel pressed up so close to him he could feel every breath, and that hot mouth lazily teasing his neck, and on daring turns that crazy, crazy laugh that made Axel sound like a lunatic high on adrenaline echoing in his ears. Reno loved that laugh and those hands and that mouth and the fact that when they got back to the apartment he'd be _home_ with _his_ Axel.

_I am a fucking sap._

* * *

><p>There were, of course, some compromises made. First off, Demyx's old room became the "office," or better referred to as "the room in which Axel stored all his random shit." Axel's room then transformed into <em>their<em> room, which had been so fun to say that for the first week Axel continually found excuses to announce that he was going to _their room_ and made Reno roll his eyes in exasperation. The transformation included some arguments about what was worth keeping and what was junk. Reno had accused him of "being a fucking hoarder" but Axel just kept insisting the things had "sentimental value" and told Reno to "stop being a dipshit". Thus, the "office" was born.

Left in _their room_ was the futon bed, some of the posters they could agree on (there was no denying that _Alice and the March Hares_ was a good band), what clothes and shoes Axel was allowed to keep (he'd lost a huge debate over the merit of keeping old shoes held together with duct tape), and basically all of Reno's worldly possessions, which were very practical and very few.

The second Big Compromise was that Reno kept his old apartment. There was nothing left there except for his couch, a refrigerator full of beer, and some soap in the shower. He kept it because Axel had the garage and "office" to run away to and Reno needed a sanctuary to crash at when he wanted to be alone.

That was okay. Maybe unorthodox, but what about them was really normal anyway?

The third change, which Axel was a big fan of, was that Reno brought his TV. A television so fantastic and amazing that he spent an inordinate amount of time watching movies and playing video games for the first few days.

Axel was discovering that besides being a good boyfriend and lover, Reno was also a decent roommate. The plus sides being that he was, surprisingly enough, the cleaner of the two of them and was like a _professional _when it came to killing spiders. (Even though the episode in which Reno discovered Axel's horrible case of arrachnophobia was excessively embarrassing.) Not to mention that he could jump Reno's bones whenever it suited him and they both enjoyed the many opportunities that presented themselves.

There were down sides to living with the Turk. First on Axel's list of "Why Living with Reno Sometimes Sucks" was that sometimes he had to go into work at the ass-crack of dawn. Which wouldn't be a big deal, if Reno didn't insist that Axel needed to join him in the shower _every godsdamed morning._

Then there was also the problem of Reno's disgustingly _motherly _concern over Axel's diet. It had become routine that during meals Reno would subtly add more and _more _food to his plate, until he had to complain that he was _full dammit_ and the other redhead would tell him to _finish his fucking broccoli_.

Then there was the third problem, which had Axel scratching his head over whether or not it was _actually _a problem, because in a way he was kind of happy about it. The issue being that slowly, one by one, the old ratty pieces of furniture in his apartment were disappearing to be replaced by a leather recliner and lamps that didn't fall over if you breathed too deeply and a king sized bed that worked _magic_ on Axel's back.

Today, Axel had come home after spending an evening having dinner with Namine to discover the couch was no longer the patchwork mess that Roxas's grandmother had given them all those years ago, but was now a soft plush brand new couch that would probably feel like sitting on a _cloud._ Axel looked around the apartment and discovered that the only piece of furniture in sight that was his was the beat up coffee table, and that was probably going to be replaced as well.

He realized that he had no idea how much money Reno made at his job, but judging from the fact that the other man was still paying rent at his old apartment, replaced the furniture, and the utility bills had also performed a disappearing act, it had to be a _lot_ more than Axel was bringing in. Axel was horrified to realize that the only money he'd spent in their first three weeks of living together was to stock the fridge, because the other redhead was apparently allergic to the grocery store.

_Holy crap...is he like...my sugar daddy?_

This was bad.

* * *

><p>Reno waved lazily as Rude drove away after dropping him off at home. <em>Home<em>. Not just his place, it was his and _Axel's _place. Speaking of the green-eyed-sex-pot, he was probably upstairs. Waiting. Naked.

_Hell yes._

He unsteadily climbed up the stairs to the small landing outside the apartment, a little bit too much scotch running through his veins. His pockets were decidedly _lighter_ than they had been before leaving for poker night at _Seventh Heaven_ because Highwind was a cheating _bastard. _

But that didn't matter as Reno stumbled into the living room, because he had a hot redhead waiting for him, naked. Axel was totally going to be naked, and no one else had _that._

He flopped onto the bed next to an Axel-shaped lump in the bedding and wiggled closer to pull off the covers.

"Hey. Hey, babe, wake up." Reno was disappointed to find that Axel was wearing a shirt _and _sweatpants, which was an awful shame. He should make a house rule that Axel wasn't allowed to wear pants after dark. "Ax. C'mon baby, it's not even _midnight."_

Reno started kissing along Axel's jawline and feeling under his shirt, coaxing him out of dreamland.

"Hrrrmph." Axel grumbled, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey there, Sexy." Reno grinned triumphantly rolling on top of Axel, locking lips.

"Mmph." Axel grunted into the kiss and pushed him away. "Not tonight."

"Huh?" His alcohol fogged brain took a moment to process that along with not being naked, Axel was also not as willing as he'd been hoping for. "Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood." Axel tugged his shirt back down.

"Oh..." Reno sat up feeling slightly put out. "Everything all right, yo?"

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling it."

"Oh..." Reno stayed there for a minute, not sure how to proceed, before standing to strip down to his boxers. He crawled under the covers and hesitated, uncertain.

"What?" Axel huffed, clearly not liking the interruption to his beauty sleep.

"Can we still cuddle, yo?"

"Yeah, of course." Axel's scowl melted into a sleepy smile.

"Cool. You're the big spoon." Reno snuggled into Axel's embrace.

* * *

><p>Axel had been hoping to talk to Reno about their finances and figure out exactly what the motivation was to replace to furniture and what it meant that the Turk was clearly the breadwinner. Then the idiot had to come home all drunk and adorable and ready for some gay-man-cuddling and Axel had forgotten he was supposed to be annoyed with him.<p>

He woke up alone in bed, which was new. He'd grown used to Reno dragging him out of his cocoon of blankets every morning to hit the shower. Axel stretched to his full height, still amazed that he was able to on their monstrous bed.

After rolling around and cracking every joint in his body, Axel decided that he needed to get up and go confront Reno before the other man did something nice or thoughtful that would make him forget.

Actually, he needed to get up, brush his teeth, and _then _he would go find Reno.

He discovered the other redhead in the kitchen, washing the dishes with the radio playing softly in the background. He was dressed for work, minus his blazer that was hanging on the back of one of the chairs, with his sleeves rolled up.

"Morning, sunshine." Reno grinned at him.

"Hey." Axel lifted himself onto the counter next to the sink and snatched Reno's pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you wanted some sleep, yo." Reno gave a small jerk of his head indicating he wanted a drag, and Axel complied.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you up last night."

"It's cool." They were quiet for a bit, the radio announcing the weather report, Reno scrubbing, and Axel smoking. "You have work today?"

"Mmhm. Gotta be in at noon." Axel nodded in response and they were quiet again.

He started thinking about how he was going to breach the subject of the disappearing acts.

_Gods, I can't believe I'm thinking of strategies to talk to Reno about the fucking furniture._

Axel let out a snort of laughter.

"What's funny, yo?"

"I was just thinking, about how _domestic_ we've become."

"That a bad thing?" Reno smirked at him.

"Not as long as we don't stop having sex."

"Amen to that, babe." Reno leaned over for a quick kiss.

"Hmm." Axel hummed, contented. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, yo."

"Why'd you replace all the furniture?"

Reno sighed, putting the last dish into the drying rack and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me the couch had some kind of great value I couldn't possibly understand, yo."

"What're you talking about?"

"Everything has some _memory _and _can't _be thrown away and according you I don't _get_ it." Axel's eyebrows shot up and for the first time he wondered if Reno had a "Why Living with Axel Sometimes Sucks" list.

"No, that isn't...I mean that's not what I'm after." Reno quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for more of an explanation. "It's just, you're still paying for your own apartment, and you bought all the furniture, and you're paying the utilities, and whenever we go out you always pay for dinner and drinks...and stuff..."

It sounded a little silly when he said it out loud. This proved by the fact that Reno was now suppressing a smile.

"You're worried...about the _utility bill_?" The Turk then burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm being serious, you moron." Axel punched him lightly in the shoulder, but was smiling.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, yo." Reno stood between Axel's knees and tugged him closer to the edge of the counter. "I'm paying for my apartment, cause we agreed that was cool. I got the furniture cause yours was crap and I like settling in. Making the place mine too."

Axel felt an embarrassing blush at this point because he still got all giddy whenever reminded that this was _their place._

"I pay when we go out cause I can, yo." Reno ran his hands up Axel's thighs and leaned in for a languid kiss. "I like being able to treat you, babe."

The burning at Axel's ears intensified.

_This is ridiculous. We've been dating for almost a year and a half, get a grip!_

"If it makes you feel better, we can split the damn bills." He reached forward, plucked the cigarette out of Axel's fingertips, took one last drag and snubbed it in the ash tray.

"Well...fine then." Axel puffed out his cheeks, feeling reassured and completely stupid for his insecurities. Reno leaned in again and they made out lazily, enjoying the familiarity of each other's mouths. Axel was just starting to really get into it, arching into Reno's touches, and reaching to start unbuttoning his shirt, when the Turk pulled away.

"Man. I hate weekend shifts, yo." Reno rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Can you call in?" Axel was not liking the idea of taking a cold shower before heading out to spend the afternoon with his sister.

"Naw. Tseng would murder me." He drew away, shrugging on his blazer and heading for the door.

Axel hopped down and tugged Reno around for one last goodbye kiss. "Love you." He mumbled against his lover's lips.

"Love you too..." Reno was mostly out the door before he turned around to quickly add "...doll face."

"Hey! I said to _stop _calling me that!" Axel dashed down the stairs in pursuit, but Reno was all ready on his bike, speeding away.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. Axel and Reno living together. What misadventure should I write about next? Axel fear of spiders? Reno's fear of elevators? How they got their tattoos? The possibilities are endless with these two. They're a gold mine of plot bunnies!<p> 


	2. Milk and Mayhem

_Warnings are the usual when I write these two. Bad language, yaoi, etc._

_I don't own them or the games._

_Enjoy! Also review. Reviews are lovely._

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna count to ten, yo." Reno took a long drag off his cigarette. "You're gonna tell me where you've hidden all the copies of those files you stole before then, or things are going to get messy."<p>

"Please I don't-"

"One." Reno flicked away his smoke.

"I didn't-"

"Two." Electricity started to dance alone the length of the Turk's EMR.

"Oh gods..."

"Three." Apparently this scumbag wasn't going to start talking right away.

It was a typical mission. This moron had stolen some secret information, planned on selling it to the WRO's competitors, blah blah blah.

"Four."

The target, whose name Reno had almost instantly forgotten, was tied to a chair and had started sobbing and babbling incoherently. They were in his high class apartment over on the east side of Edge, the white carpet pristine, except for the spots of blood from when Rude had socked the guy across the face when the Turks first broke in.

"Five." Reno sighed. He was hoping for an easy retrieval. It had been a long week.

"Six." The redhead was getting impatient. He could hear his partner shifting through the other rooms, beginning the search in case Reno accidentally killed the target before they got their answer.

"Seven." That was becoming a very likely possibility.

"Please, I swear I'm innocent-"

Blood exploded out of the target's nose, when Reno's EMR connected with a sickening smack. Several hundred volts of electricity pulsed through the rod and the man in the chair screamed bloody murder.

"Reno." Rude appeared out of the hallway that led to the back of the apartment, a scolding expression in place. "We're supposed to be discreet."

"Y-you said t-ten!" The target screeched out, his voice somewhat garbled by the blood running out of his broken nose.

"I got bored, yo." Reno shrugged, still looking at his partner and took a second swing this time aiming at one of the hands bound to the arm of the chair.

Crunch.

Snap.

Buzz.

Screams.

"Reno." Now Rude was looking at him over his sunglasses, his arms crossed. A look that clearly said _stop fucking around._

"All right, all right." Reno huffed and turned back to his captive. He straddled the target's legs and took a seat facing him, EMR swinging lazing in wide circles off to the side. "Here's the deal, yo. I know you're a liar, Rude knows you're a liar, and _you _know you're a liar."

"My _hand_..."

"That's the least of your problems, yo." Reno stopped swinging his weapon and brought it around in a high arc, stopping just short of the other man's temple. "Now. You're gonna leave here one of two ways. In handcuffs, or a body bag."

He could hear Rude moving closer behind him. Hopefully he was looking all bald and bad and intimidating.

The target's eyes shifted between the two Turks and the realization that the psychotic redhead in his lap would _actually_ kill him seemed to finally sink in.

"What's it gonna be, yo?"

* * *

><p>Zombies.<p>

Zombies. Fucking. Everywhere.

They were cornered, hope was waning, but they were so close to the exit. Their ammunition had been depleted, now the duo was only armed with baseball bats and hatchets. Just a little bit farther...

"Dammit!" An irate blonde threw down his controller in frustration and flopped sideways onto the plush couch.

"Game Over" flashed across the screen, that stupid awful song playing mournfully in the background.

"We were so close." Roxas pouted up at his friend.

"Yeah. That last level is a bitch." Axel smirked at Roxas's antics, ruffled his hair, and then got up to turn off the console.

"On the bright side, your boyfriend's TV is still amazing." Roxas picked up the remote and started surfing through channels. "The undead have never looked more crisp and beautiful."

"True story." Axel stretched up, brushing the ceiling with his finger tips. He started wandering off in the direction of the kitchen. "You thirsty?"

"Sure. Grab me a soda."

"You got it." Axel called over his shoulder. He dug through the refrigerator, grabbing a drink for Roxas, then he went to get the milk carton and...

It was too light.

"Crap."

"What is it?" A blonde head poked over the arm of the couch.

"We're out of milk."

"So drink something else."

"I wasn't going to drink it, I was going to have a bowl of cereal."

"Why? You hungry?"

"Well, no Roxas, I was just going to eat away my misery because we just lost in the last level of Apocalypse 3 again." Axel stared down seriously at his friend.

"Really?"

"No. I'm fucking hungry."

"It's five in the afternoon, forget cereal. Order a pizza or something." The blonde rolled over fixing his attention back on the cartoons he put on.

"You don't have to run home to the little woman tonight?" Axel collapsed onto the couch, half sitting on Roxas and handed over the soda.

"Nope, she's out doing girly things with Larxene tonight." Roxas kicked the redhead off of him and twisted around into a sitting position.

"Girly things? Like what?" Axel fished through his pockets for his cell phone.

"I dunno. Maybe naked pillow fights or something."

"Gross Roxas." Axel wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"You asked." Roxas grinned. "Xion is my wife, I can imagine her naked with other women all I want."

"In the future, refrain from sharing." Axel pressed the send button and listened to the dial tone.

"Then don't _ask."_ Roxas laughed at him. "But, c'mon. I know you're gay, but seriously. Hot."

"Urgh, no way."

"I don't understand you."

"And I don't- oh, hey!"

* * *

><p>"What's up, yo?"<p>

They'd dropped off the target at headquarters, mostly intact. Files destroyed, mission accomplished. Reno and Rude were now cruising around in one of the company cars surveying a different part of the city where it was rumored a gang had taken root and was starting a drug ring.

"Are you still at work?"

"Yeah." Reno hated working on Saturdays, but once they finished up here he was home free. "You need something, yo?"

"Yeah, could you grab some milk on your way home? We're out."

"Sure thing, babe."

"Thanks, love you."

"Uh huh, see you later." Reno hung up.

"What was that about?" Rude was driving and glanced over at his partner.

"Just Ax. Need to grab some milk on the way home, yo."

Rude snorted.

"What?" Reno furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so fuckin' funny, yo?"

The redhead could see a ghost of a smirk forming on his partner's face. "Whipped."

"_What?"_ Reno looked indignantly over at the other man.

Rude raised one eyebrow.

"I am not fucking whipped, yo." Reno turned to glare out the window, his ears turning red at the sound of Rude's laughter.

* * *

><p>Axel snored lightly, his feet hanging over the arm of the couch. Roxas had left awhile ago after they ate dinner and had another try at Apocalypse, which they failed again.<p>

The redhead shifted restlessly in his sleep, the TV playing the eleven o'clock news in the background. He had been wondering what happened to Reno, usually he got back much earlier than this when he worked weekends. Axel had sent a few inquiring texts around nine, but hadn't heard back. He figured maybe Reno went out to get a couple drinks or they were busy with something important.

He didn't hear the motorcycle engine outside, and he didn't hear the heavy footsteps up the stairs outside. He was so far into dreamland, that he didn't even hear the front door slam.

* * *

><p>Reno stormed into the apartment and trudged off to the kitchen. He'd gotten the damned milk.<p>

After they finished the mission, Reno and Rude had headed over to Seventh Heaven for a nightcap, but Reno didn't stick around for long. Rude had continued to subtly tease him, and Elena had joined in. The rookie making fun of him.

_Not acceptable. _

Despite all that, he still got the stupid milk. But he wasn't _whipped._ He was just being fucking _nice _and doing Axel a favor since he asked and Reno was just awesome like that. Even though the grocery store was totally in walking distance, this was not unreasonable. Rude and Elena were jerks. He, Reno, second in command of the Turks, was not whipped.

_This is ridiculous._

He heard a soft sound behind him, and Reno turned to see Axel snuggling deeper into a hoodie, mumbling in his sleep. Reno smirked to himself and perched on the edge of the couch, brushing some fire red hair out of Axel's face.

_Perfect._

He'd show everyone who was fucking whipped and who wore the pants in this relationship.

_Hell yes, yo._

Reno leaned in and started nibbling on Axel's exposed ear, one hand winding into thick tresses of hair, the other wandering its way lazily down his lover's side. Axel grumbled sleepily and rolled onto his back, still not completely aware of what was happening.

Reno took the chance to kiss him full on the mouth, deep and long. This wasn't just a "oh, hey how do you do?" kind of kiss, this one had purpose and passion and promise.

"Well, hello there." Axel grinned, breathless after the sudden awakening. "Nice to see you too. Where were-"

Axel squawked, _hilariously_, as Reno hoisted him over his shoulder in a fluid motion and marched off to the bedroom. The captive redhead flailed at the _indignity _of it all.

Reno dropped Axel onto their king sized bed and instantly started working on ridding the other redhead of clothing. He began with his sweatpants, tugging them off, and moving to grab boxers.

"Now wait just a minute!" Axel kicked at him and squirmed away. "What the hell are you-"

Reno silenced him with another probing kiss, his hands working their way under his hoodie and pushing it up. He moved on to necking Axel, biting down on that weak spot behind his ear. Axel relaxed in his arms, and started responding more, sighing into his hair.

The Turk pulled back and tugged the hoodie over Axel's head, tossing it to the side. Axel huffed, his hands loosening Reno's belt and then moving to the buttons of his work shirt.

"Would you say something?" Axel was looking just how Reno liked him. Naked, disheveled, with kiss swollen lips and a fire igniting behind green eyes.

"You're mine, yo." Reno practically growled before moving forward to pin Axel onto his back.

* * *

><p>"Well, of course I'm yours." Axel dropped Reno's work clothes off the side of the bed, rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else, but let out a surprised gasp instead.<p>

_When had Reno gotten the lube?_

Axel writhed beneath Reno, the other redhead pushing his knees apart and biting into his shoulder. Axel wasn't clear on what was going on, or why it seemed almost like they were having angry sex. His mind wandered off for a moment, searching into the recent history for anything stupid or offensive he'd done, but then he stopped thinking about anything else than what was happening in the present, because whatever. This was kind of awesome.

Reno then withdrew for a moment and rolled Axel onto his side. The Turk laid behind him and pulled him to a firm chest. Reno pushed his hair aside with his nose, and started kissing the back of his neck. Axel curled one arm around so that he could bury his hand in Reno's long ponytail. Reno reached down and tugged Axel's knee over his hip and snaked his other arm under Axel's waist, holding him in place. With the limited freedom of movement the spooning position granted him, Axel pushed back into the shorter redhead, his eyes almost crossing at the feeling of being filled so quickly.

He could hear Reno moan into his ear, and the other man started setting up a rhythm. Slow and deep and powerful.

Axel was mostly helpless the way he was being held in place, but he snaked one hand down to stroke himself his groans and sighs joining the sounds Reno was making behind him. They rocked together for a while, until Reno's thrusts became more sporadic and he shuddered, sated. Axel sped up his hand, close to joining Reno, the other redhead's hand joining his and tipping him over the edge.

They laid there for a few minutes, quiet and satisfied. Reno finally moved, walking across the room to toss away the used condom, looking absolutely delicious in all his naked glory.

"Why don't we do that everyday?" Axel rolled over, grinning at his lover.

"Don't know, yo." Reno smirked. "I'll make a note."

"Hmm. Good." Axel sat up a little and winced. "Could you grab me a glass of water?"

"Sure, babe."

* * *

><p>Reno strutted through the apartment, feeling damned proud of himself. He wore the pants here, he wasn't whipped. He filled up a cup of water, throwing in a couple ice cubes and grabbed Axel's pack of smokes when he noticed them sitting on the coffee table.<p>

"Thanks." Axel smiled up at him downing the water. "Everything all right today?"

"Yeah." Reno mumbled around the two cigarettes he had in his mouth. He lit them and handed one over to Axel.

"Okay." Axel took a long drag and cuddled up to Reno, resting his head on his shoulder. "Oh, right. Did you grab that milk earlier?"

"Uh huh." Reno smoked contentedly.

"Cool." Axel handed his cigarette to Reno, and he put them both out in the ashtray. "Could you turn off the lights?" Axel yawned burrowing into the covers.

"Sure, yo." Reno turned off the lights and was halfway back to the bed when a realization hit him.

Axel had him wrapped around his little finger.

"What are you doing? Get in bed." Axel grumbled, half asleep.

_I am so fucking whipped._


	3. Over the Phone

_Well. _

_Warnings: yaoi, boy loving, bit graphic, what's usually expected when I write a story about Axel and Reno. Deal with it or don't read it._

_This one is mostly smut and I'm totally okay with that._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. _

* * *

><p>Wutai was beautiful in the spring. All the low hanging cherry trees bloomed a gorgeous pink and the air was crisp and the gardens were breath taking. There was a warm breeze, the promise of summer lingering in its wake. Reno leaned back comfortably in his nest of cushions.<p>

The Turks were staying in the country for three weeks while Rufus Shinra and Reeve Tuesti participated in the formation of a series of peace treaties with the newly crowned Queen Yuffie. The fact that the kleptomaniac brat was _ruling _all of Wutai was almost laughable, but the locals seemed happy with the change.

Their days were spent guarding the leaders of the WRO and taking out upstarts that wanted to cause trouble. Their nights were usually spent rotating watch over Rufus and Tuesti, but tonight the two most powerful men on the planet had gone to the Pagoda for an evening of some sort of fighting competition, and as a show of faith in Yuffie, gave the Turks the night off. Reno seriously doubted that at this point Rufus was in any real danger among the Queen's (that was so bizarre to say) people.

Tseng and Elena had taken advantage of the break to explore bossman's homeland and spend a romantic evening doing "couple" things. Rude had gone native, and was probably charming up one of the ladies with his bald_ exotic _allure.

Reno lounged contentedly, thinking of what to do with his free evening. The only unfortunate part of being away in Wutai _and_ in a committed relationship back home, was that he'd gotten reacquainted with his hand over the last two weeks. Since living with Axel for the past months, he rarely had to go more than twenty-four hours without _some_ kind of action from his lover.

He started thinking of Axel, and what the redhead would be doing back home right then. Quickly calculating the time change, Reno figured that Axel had probably just closed up the shop and was grabbing some dinner, maybe a shower...

_Now there's a thought...Axel in the shower...yum..._

His thoughts weren't really helping, and before he knew what he was doing, Reno had Axel's number queued up in his contacts, his thumb resting on the send button.

He was really just going to call to talk.

Really.

* * *

><p>Axel was bored.<p>

He'd just closed up the garage, and had zero plans for that night. All his friends had paired off and were busy getting busy, or so he assumed. Everyone was getting some except for him.

_This sucks._

Reno wouldn't be back for another week, and it was torture. Axel had thought about calling him earlier, but he'd just called him two days ago and he didn't want the other redhead to know how _much_ he missed him.

He was sprawled out on their enormous bed, freshly showered. He'd changed directly into some loose fitting pajama pants, and, even though it was kind of disgusting (and a little pathetic), he wore one of Reno's old work out hoodies...that was unwashed.

But it _smelled_ like him.

_Gods. I'm such a freak. _

Another thing that Axel was a little ashamed of was the bottle of hand lotion waiting on the nightstand next to a box of tissues. He was lonely, and he had needs.

He rolled over and planted his face into one of the pillows, trying to muster up the will power to go and watch a movie or do the dishes that were piling up in the kitchen.

The sound of his phone buzzing and darting around the nightstand jerked him out of his stupor. He leaned over and was delighted to see it was Reno's ID flashing on the screen.

"Hey!" Maybe he sounded a little to happy.

"Hey yourself." He could _hear_ Reno smirking.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, yo. The big boss gave us the night off." Reno's voice sounded like heaven.

* * *

><p>"That's cool."<p>

"Mhmm." Reno leaned back further, enjoying the pleasant timbre of his lover's voice, broken up by the slight static from the long distance connection. "What'd you do today?"

"Oh, the usual stuff. Worked, hung out with Roxas, just got outta the shower..."

Reno grinned. "Oh yeah? No plans tonight, yo?"

"Just talking to you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Axel he was cute, but he didn't want the other redhead hanging up on him. "Glad to hear it, babe."

"Hmm." Axel sighed into the phone, and there was _something_ about that noise that had his mind going off with images of wet Axel sprawled out beneath him... "Are you still in uniform?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I guess, yo." Reno was pulled back from his imagination. "Why?"

"Just wondering." There was something about the singsong quality to Axel's voice that was very suspicious.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

_Liar._

* * *

><p>Axel was biting his lip to hold back any noises and keep his breathing even. With his right hand he palmed himself through the thin fabric of his pants and waited for whatever Reno was going to say next. He was trying to start a little game. Hopefully his lover could catch on.<p>

"All right..." Reno trailed off and Axel wanted to groan in frustration. "What're you wearing?"

"Oh, just...pajamas..." Axel trailed off and grinned mischievously to himself. "...and your old Golden Saucer sweatshirt."

_No need to tell him I never washed it._

"You're wearing my clothes?" Reno's breath hitched a little.

"Uh huh." Axel applied more pressure with his hand and let out a shaky breath.

"That's hot, yo."

"Miss you." Axel was now rocking his hips up into his hand, there was a damp spot on his pants.

"Yeah, I wish I was there, babe."

"What would you do to me if you were here?"

* * *

><p>Reno's eyebrows shot up into his hair line because Axel was <em>totally <em>getting off to this.

_No reason he has to be the only one._

He reached over for the bottle of complementary lotion in the bedside drawer.

"Where are you?"

"On the bed. You?"

"Same, yo." Reno undid his belt and eased his pants and boxers around his thighs, lazily stroking himself. "Is your hair tied back?"

"Yeah."

"Well first I'd change that. Then I'd take back what's mine."

"Huh?" There was some faint rustling from the other end of the line as Axel presumably let his hair down.

"Take off your shirt."

"Oh. Right." More rustling.

"Now I'd run my hands through your hair and along your shoulders, then down..." Reno was getting caught up in their shared fantasy. "Now I'm feeling up your stomach and your chest. I'm rubbing your nipples and they're so hard. This turnin' you on, babe?

"Oh yeah." Axel voice was breathless.

"What're you doing to me?"

"I start by easing your jacket off your shoulders, then I'd pitch your goggles. Now I'm unbuttoning your shirt, and taking off your belt." Reno hastened to comply. "I wanna taste you, so I go down and take you all in, all the way to my throat and suck you off."

"You doin that thing with your tongue?"

"Yeah, I'm doing that thing with my tongue."

"You're so sexy tonight Axel."

"Urgh." Axel moaned, chest deep. "Say that again."

"What?"

"My name."

Reno smirked. "_Axel_." He said it low and purring in the best bedroom voice he could muster.

"Uh, R-reno..."

He didn't exploit that Axel had a thing for his own _name, _of all things, often enough.

"You touching yourself, yo?"

"Uh huh."

"Who's on top?"

"You are. How're you gonna do me?"

"From behind."

There were some faint curses on the other end, and Reno imagined Axel getting tangled up in his pants in his rush to get on all fours. Reno kicked his pants the rest of the way off and sat up, getting a better hold of himself.

"What else?"

* * *

><p><em>This is so fucking perfect.<em>

Axel was naked, on his knees and elbows, his ass high in the air and his phone plastered to his ear. He was flushed and his bangs were damp and stuck to his forehead.

"I've got you bent over, ass up, your face pressed into the mattress, and I'm gonna loosen you up...one finger."

"Bastard." Axel growled out. He could hear Reno laughing in his ear, and if it wasn't for the static, it'd be like they were in the same room.

He could hear Reno's breath becoming uneven. "You want more, yo?"

"Yeah." Axel's phone was pinned between his ear and the mattress, one hand working himself from behind, the other stroking himself in the front. The lotion was getting messy, but if he closed his eyes, and pretended that his hands weren't his own, all he could hear was Reno's ragged breaths and sporadic grunts. All he could feel was his heart pounding in his chest, the waves of pleasure pooling into his center, the imaginary touch of Reno pressed against him, and if he could just reach a _little_ farther...

* * *

><p>"Urgh, f-fuck...mmph."<p>

That was the sexiest sound Reno had ever heard.

"Right there, babe?"

"Right there." The only sound for a few minutes was their mutual panting and the occasional explicative. "Hard-harder."

"Urgh, Axel." The other redhead's breath caught and Reno heard sounds that were more than just static in the background. "You're so fucking gorgeous and perfect and I love you so godsdamed much."

"I'm close."

"Me too, Ax." Reno's hand squeezed and pumped furiously and shoulders hunching in as he listened to Axel's keening cries over the phone.

"Re-Reno!"

That was it. A few more strokes and Reno finished, mostly silent, and collapsed back into the pillows behind him. They both just breathed for a minute, Reno shocked at how intense that had felt. He heard movement on the other end of they line.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe."

"I love you too." Reno imagined Axel doing that thing where he hid his face in the covers, being _adorably shy_ as he usually was after sex.

"Can't wait to see you, yo."

"Same. One more week, huh?"

"Yeah..." Reno trailed off staring at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to survive seven more days.

"Call me next time you get a break?"

Reno grinned. "Sure thing, sweet cheeks."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it and please review.<em>


	4. A Different Perspective

_Hello!_

_I thought I would try something different and write about an interaction between Reno and Axel from someone else's point of view, so I chose Rude._

_Usual warnings and disclaimers apply._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Reno was different.<p>

Not anything glaringly obvious, in fact, Rude was probably the only person to see it.

His partner had changed.

It was the subtle things. The redhead didn't work as many late shifts or overtime, he didn't drink the alarming amounts of alcohol as he'd been like to do in earlier years, and when they were on assignment he didn't run quite so recklessly into gunfire and danger.

That's not to say that Reno wasn't still Reno. The second in command of the Turks still smoked and cursed and drank and gambled. He still reveled in the adrenaline and the danger and the possibility that they _might_ not make it out alive. He was still full of fire and vinegar and was as crazy as he'd ever been, but he was also a little different.

Sometimes he'd stare at his phone, and smile while typing a reply message. But it wasn't a smirk, or a grin, or any of the other expressions one would usually associate with the Turk. He'd smile a real, genuine smile, and Rude realized that for the first time since he'd known his partner that perhaps the other man was more than happy. He was content.

Which was something out of the ordinary, because that's never a word that Rude would have associated with his partner. Reno had always been happy on some level. The redhead never seemed to take life too seriously, rolling with the punches and living moment to moment, happy with his job, his partner, his friends, his enemies, his enemies-turned-friends, and his place in the world.

Reno had never been content before. Before the he'd needed to be in constant motion, and occasionally Rude could make him slow down, but never for long. Reno and Rude were Turks, partners, brothers in everything except blood, but something had been missing from the redhead's life that Rude could never provide.

Apparently, that something had been another redhead.

At first, Rude didn't like Axel very much. Which isn't too surprising, considering his first impression of him had been that he was involved in an anti-Shinra terrorist operation. But, as time went on, and he saw the small changes in his partner, and he saw the two of them together, he had to admit that they were good for each other.

Axel gave Reno something to go home to, a reason to think through his actions, and, in some ways, made the Turk grow up.

Rude had always been a ladies man, and would always be a ladies man. He'd known his partner's preferences were a little more ambiguous, but he'd been slightly shocked that Reno had ended up with another man. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he still loved his partner. It just made those talks by the water cooler when Reno felt the need to relay his latest exploits with Axel _that_ much more awkward.

The two redheads had been together for a few months by then, and Rude was glad that even though Reno had taken the plunge into monogamy, he was still game to hang out and grab drinks after work.

The two Turks were at Seventh Heaven, playing the usual Tuesday night game of poker, and, as usual, Reno was accusing Highwind of cheating.

"No fucking way, yo." Reno slammed his drink back onto the table. "You cannot get four of a kind _three_ deals in a row. I call bullshit."

"Quit yer complaining, firecrotch." Cid smirked around his cigarette, collecting up his winnings. "We could always go another round."

"Damn right we're gonna play another round." Reno reached back for his wallet. "And this time no godsdamed cheating, yo."

"I'm out." Cloud leaned back in his chair sipping at his drink.

"Same." Rude didn't feel like losing more of his paycheck, deciding to invest in another beer, waving over Tifa.

"Pussies." Cid snorted, sending some ashes flying. He reached for the cards, but Reno slapped his hands out of the way.

"I'm dealing this time, yo."

"Don't trust me?"

"Man, I wouldn't trust you as far as I can spit." Cid snorted a laugh and Reno grinned, shuffling the deck.

"You boys are still playing? You're not going to have anything left by the time he's done with you Reno." Tifa placed a fresh pint in front of Rude, clearing away the empty glasses. "And you still owe me for the last two rounds." The spunky brunette placed one hand on her hip, staring down the Turk.

"Don't worry, doll. I'll pay you." Reno dealt out the next hand. "If not, Rude's got my back, right buddy?"

The bald man snorted into his drink. "Typical."

"You love me."

At that moment, Reno's cell phone started buzzing around the tabletop and he looked distractedly down at the caller ID. "Sorry, gotta take this, yo."

"Take yer time." Cid lit a new cigarette and considered his cards.

"What's up?..You're where?..That isn't really helping me, yo...Listen, babe, give me some landmarks..."

Rude noticed that all the other people at the table gave Reno a weird look when he addressed, who he assumed to be Axel, by the pet name. It was always assumed that Turks were loners, which at one point had been mostly true, but was it so unbelievable that they could have a relationship?

"Uh huh...Oh, right, I know where you are. Listen I'm about two blocks away finishing up a poker game, you want me to come find you or you want to meet me here?..All right, just go straight at the next intersection and on your left there's gonna be a place called 'Seventh Heaven'...Yeah, just come inside. I'll give you a ride home, yo...See ya."

"Who was that?" Tifa asked, in what Rude supposed was meant to be a neutral tone, but he could tell she was interested. Reno was always really quiet about his private life, except with Rude.

"Oh, that was just Axel. He went out drinking and got lost on the way home." Reno furrowed his brow, not a good hand then.

"Who's Axel?" Cloud sounded hilariously confused and Rude wondered why, before realizing that the former members of Avalanche didn't know that his partner wasn't exactly straight.

_This could end badly._

"My boyfriend."

Reno either didn't notice or chose to ignore the shocked silence that took over the table. Tifa's eyes widened comically, Cloud sputtered into his drink, and Cid stared at the Turk not realizing he was showing his hand.

"Wait. So yer a..." Cid hesitated finishing that sentence seeing both Turks level him with stares. "Uh, not straight?"

"Nope." Reno looked at each of them in turn. "There a problem with that, yo?"

"Naw." Cid rearranged his cards, letting out a puff of smoke. "Just never would've guessed it."

"Hard to believe anyone would want to be in a relationship with you." Cloud smirked and dodged the salt shaker Reno threw his way.

"Watch it, yo."

The game resumed, each of them placing their bets and throwing around insults. Tifa pulled up a chair, joining in the conversation, sitting just a little too close to Cloud.

Rude relaxed and unclenched his fists. He'd been ready to jump to his partner's defense, ready for a fight, but he'd underestimated these former members of Avalanche. It was funny, he was just beginning to realize that they had truly gone from enemies, to allies, to acquaintances, and now, he was pretty sure he could call these people friends.

The fates were strange.

"Dammit!" Reno slumped back into his chair, Highwind, once again, winning the hand. "I'm never playing this game again, yo."

"That's what ya said last week." Cid pocketed his winnings, but paid Tifa for all the drinks.

"Hellooo!" The door to the bar banged open and a very inebriated Axel stumbled in, working his way over to their table.

Rude saw the scowl that Reno had been directing at Cid melt off his face to be replaced by one of those smiles he saved only for the other redhead. Around the table there were some raised eyebrows, but no one said anything.

"Hey, babe." Reno stood catching Axel by the upper arms before the other man managed to fall. "Crazy night?"

"I think so..." Axel steadied himself. "I think there was vodka. Lots and lots of vodka."

Reno laughed, lowering his very drunk boyfriend into his chair.

"I'll grab him some water." Tifa rose from the table and started heading over to the bar, Reno shooting her a grateful smile.

"Hiya, Rude." Axel's glazed over eyes looked his way. "How was poker?"

"All right. Reno lost." Rude chuckled at the scowl the redhead shot his partner's way and the glare he received in return.

"Gonna nag me about gambling, yo?"

"No, gambling's fine. Losing is your problem." Axel snorted giving Reno a weak shove.

"Amen to that." Cid laughed sending Axel a salute.

"You one of Reno's friends?"

"Yep. Cid Highwind." There wasn't any hesitation. Rude raised an eyebrow at Reno, who grinned back.

_These were their friends._

"Axel Flurry. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands across the table.

"Here you go, hun." Tifa set down a glass of water in front of Axel.

"Thanks. You're lovely."

"Oh, right, yo. Axel, this is Cloud and Tifa. They own the bar." Reno gestured to his friends. Axel sipped at his water and exchanged easy conversation with the former Avalanche members, even managing to make Cloud laugh. Rude could see his partner swelling with pride, standing behind the other redhead his arms draped over Axel's shoulders. Even drunk, the man managed to be charming and Rude could tell Reno was happy.

Axel chugged the last half of his water and turned to kiss Reno on the cheek. "Take me home."

"You got it, babe." The Turk hoisted Axel out of his seat and started directing him towards the door. "See you guys later, yo."

"See ya, firecrotch."

"Bye Reno."

"Good to meet you Axel."

Rude nodded at his partner and watched the pair of redheads stumble out of the bar together, laughing.

Things had changed quite a bit over the last few years. His group of friends was expanding, his freedom outside of work was increasing, and the good times were certainly more numerous than the bad. Everything was different, Reno was different.

_A good different._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? I was thinking about writing another one like this, except from Roxas's point of view. Let me know what you think.<em>


	5. Office Visit

_So, suffering some writers block, working on a new story..._

_But here's some office smut in the meantime._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Paperwork was the bane of Reno's existence.<p>

Usually, being a Turk was an awesome gig. Blow things up, pick some fights, drive fast cars, hang out with Rude, all good things.

Then there was paperwork.

Given, Tseng didn't exactly expect too much out of him when it was Reno's turn to file reports. The Turk director was used to the redhead's illegible scrawl, horrible grammar, and incomplete sentences after the many years they had worked together.

Still, though. It was _so_ boring.

Reno was slumped forward over his desk, tapping an idle pattern with his pen, trying to think of anything to write. The mission had been incredibly straightforward. Found the target. Threatened the target. Retrieved intelligence regarding new anti-Shinra faction.

Mission accomplished.

Reno did know that even Tseng wouldn't except anything that short. But he was an assassin, not a godsdamned journalist.

_Fuck paperwork._

There was a knocking at his office door, and Reno bolted up, suddenly alert.

"What's up, yo?"

Elena's blonde head poked in, a smirk in place and a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "Hey there, _lover boy_."

"The hell are you talking about Laney?" Reno quirked an eyebrow, confused by the rookie's latest attempt at teasing.

"Someone is here to see you." She said in a singsong tone.

"Well, who the fuck is it?" The redheaded Turk impatiently stood and strode across the small office.

"Somebody special." Elena waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Reno looked out past his coworker and saw Axel waiting near the secretary's desk at the end of the hall. The tall redhead smiled his way and gave a small salute. Reno suppressed his own grin and pushed past Elena to wave over his boyfriend.

"Hi." Axel approached Reno's office, still in his work clothes and a Wutaian take out bag in one hand.

"Hey, babe." Reno pulled him down for a quick kiss, then turned to glare at Elena when the sound of giggling reached his ears. "Shows over, Blondie."

He pulled Axel into his office and snapped the door shut right in her stupid smirking face.

_Whatever. If she tries to say anything I'll just remind her of the very interesting noises coming from Tseng's office last Thursday when she was in there for a "meeting"._

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure, yo?" Reno wound his arms around Axel's thin waist and pulled him close.

"Well, I had to drop off a customer's car in the neighborhood, and I thought you might like some lunch." Axel flashed him a goofy grin and lifted the take-out into view.

"Mmm." Reno hummed contentedly and pulled the other man in for a lazily sensual kiss. "Thanks, I needed a break from all the bullshit."

"Oh, you're welcome, and..." Axel ground down his hips meaningfully, "I thought maybe you'd like some dessert afterwards."

Reno's grin widened to cheshire proportions. Axel was bringing him food and he was apparently _very_ horny.

_Well, today just got a lot more interesting._

"Must be my lucky day, yo." Reno snagged the Wutaian and sauntered towards his desk. "Cause I am _starving_."

"Right..." The taller redhead trailed after him, a desperate puppy dog look entering his eyes. Reno suppressed a smirk, and pushed aside his unfinished reports to make room for the food. Axel settled in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk, an unconscious pout starting to form. "I, uh, got your favorite."

"I can see that, thanks." Reno pulled out the containers, passing one over to Axel and taking out a couple sets of chopsticks. He started leisurely eating his meal and figuring he had at least an hour before he had to get back to work.

"How's the shop?"

"Oh, fine. You making it through whatever you had to write up today?"

"More or less. We still having dinner at your sister's place tonight?"

"Yeah...when do you think you'll be done?"

"Hmm, maybe around five. That cool, yo?"

"Uh huh..."

Axel was clearly not enjoying the small talk and was squirming in his seat, barely paying any attention to his food. His mind was clearly on _something else._

Reno subtly undid a couple extra buttons on his uniform and shrugged out of his blazer. He watched as burning green eyes followed his movements and trailed along his form and Axel shifted in his seat, a hand absently scratching through his long red spikes. The Turk grinned into his take-out, ideas forming in his head.

"So..." Reno leaned back in his chair and twisted side to side, "how about that dessert, yo?"

* * *

><p><em>Fucking finally.<em>

He wasn't sure why, but somehow the past couple weeks had been incredibly busy and Axel had spent a considerable amount of time earlier that morning in the shower giving himself some _attention. _He hadn't done much of anything with Reno besides some kisses and cuddles since last Tuesday and even then it had been hurried because it had been in the morning and Reno had to get to work and Axel needed to get to the bank before the shop opened and dear gods he was getting desperate.

Axel had remembered Reno mentioning that he was going to be in the office working through a mountain of paperwork. So, naturally, the mechanic had spent the better part of the day thinking of any excuse to get downtown and hopefully get in Reno's pants.

Now he was there, and he had a good excuse, but unfortunately Reno was a _fucking tease._

But, at long last Axel's opportunity had come.

_Oh, you'll _definitely_ get some dessert._

He immediately abandoned his unfinished food and took swift strides around the desk. Rather aggressively, he turned Reno's office chair toward him and straddled his lap. Axel caught the slightly surprised look on the Turk's face before he dove in for a kiss that was deep and lingering, with lots of tongue and a fair amount of groping. Axel's hands wandered across the planes of Reno's chest and down his back, through the long red ponytail, up his neck, along his ribs, _everywhere_ but _there. _

Reno groaned appreciatively and started feeling up the redhead in his lap starting at the shoulders and working his way down until he was squeezing Axel's butt, pulling him in closer.

Suddenly, Reno moved his hands and Axel's eyes almost crossed when his lover cupped him and _kneaded_.

"Hmm, you really want this, yo." Axel could feel Reno's smug grin, but he was too turned on to think about it too much.

"Yeah, I want it, hotshot. Enjoy the ego boost." Axel ground his hips down into to Reno's and tipped his head back, exposing his neck.

Reno attached himself to the pulse point just under Axel's jawline and in one swift motion stood and lifted Axel onto the desk, the chair knocking over into the wall. Axel never really said it out loud, but he kind of liked when the other redhead showed off how strong he was and manhandled him a little bit. Just like how Axel knew that even though Reno wouldn't probably never admit it, he totally got off when...

_Smack!_

"Mmph." Reno groaned into his mouth and pushed him down until he was lying with his back on the surface of the desk, and Axel massaged the spot on Reno's ass he'd just slapped, smirking with triumph into the kiss.

They broke for air and Axel reached forward, making quick work of Reno's belt and fly, pushing down the other man's clothing just enough to expose what he wanted. Meanwhile Reno fumbled with the front of Axel's jeans, tugging them all the way off.

"What do you want, baby?" Reno groped and petted him, while Axel returned the favor, wrapping his long legs around the Turk's waist.

"Mmm," Axel moaned, getting incredibly aroused as Reno kissed along his jawline and started nipping lightly at his collarbone, his hand squeezing him in just the right way. He tried to rally his words together to come up with some kind of sexy banter, but he could only muster up one word. "Everything."

"Oh, you got it, yo." Reno patted down his uniform pockets, then let out a tight frustrated sound before flailing through the top drawers of his desk. "Babe, I don't have anything on me."

"P-pockets. Jeans." Axel pressed his hips up into Reno's so that they were rubbing together.

"Right." Reno planted a firm kiss on him, then ducked down to search through Axel's pants. On his way back up after a successful search, he gave his partner a long lick and Axel groaned, pulling Reno away.

"No, wait. Wait, wait, wait." Axel breathed deeply through his nose, trying to control his desire. When he opened his eyes Reno was looming over him and he felt slick fingers starting to loosen him up.

"Gods, you're sexy." Reno recaptured his lips and gently opened him up, taking some time since it had been awhile.

They broke the kiss, and Axel let out a long breath as Reno pushed into him. Axel wrapped his legs more firmly around the shorter redhead's waist and braced himself by holding onto Reno's biceps.

The Turk started up a slow pace, which quickly escalated into something more frantic as they both got worked up. Axel turned his head to the side, stuffing one fist into his mouth to muffle the noises threatening to escape, and Reno buried his face into Axel's shoulder, biting down softly.

It didn't take long for Axel to shudder his release and Reno wasn't too far behind.

"Good gods. I really needed that." Axel smiled contentedly and petted the top of Reno's head. "I miss this. We need to have more spontaneous sex."

"Oh, babe. I _totally _agree." Reno nuzzled into his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. "Sorry work has been crazy lately."

"It's not just that. Shop has been busy too, and now we have to go spend the evening with my sister..." Axel sighed. "Although...I could cancel that."

Reno laughed, and pulled back, starting to straighten out his clothing. "Nah. I don't want to be on Kairi's shit-list. Besides, I've got Saturday off this week."

"_Good." _Axel wiggled into his jeans and leaned forward for one last lingering kiss. "I should get back to work though."

"Same here, yo." Reno walked with him to the door of his office. "See you at home."

"Yeah." Axel grinned, satisfied. "See you then."

* * *

><p>Reno watched Axel walk down the hall towards the elevators, grinning at the other redhead's slight limp, and turned back into the office when he was out of sight.<p>

After his _very _nice lunch break with Axel, Reno was feeling energized and productive. He straightened up his desk, wrote a quick email to Tseng, took a phone call from Rufus, bullshitted around at the water cooler with Rude, made a couple paper airplanes, and then remembered the paperwork he was supposed to have finished in less than two hours.

"Fuck!" Reno smacked his forehead in frustration and reached reluctantly for his pen.


	6. Best Friend

_Ta da! So I've had this idea for awhile, and needed to get it down._

_It's been interesting writing in Roxas's point of view, maybe I'll give him his own story. Hmm..._

_Anyway, this chapter has lots and lots of bad language._

_You have been warned._

* * *

><p>Twists and turns, twists and turns. Down an alley, up a fire escape, across the roof, and right back on target. The wheels to his skateboard sent up sparks on tight corners and he struggled to keep pace with the motorcycle while remaining hidden from view. Telltale sunshine blonde was tucked away under his beanie and his sharp blue eyes stayed glued to his target.<p>

Roxas was lucky that he knew the city better than his own palms, the twisting paths over and under and around buildings that he'd memorized a lifetime ago giving him the ability to keep up with the Turk he was chasing. The petite blonde was on a mission, and he was going to see it through.

He wasn't perfect. He was sarcastic and blunt and clueless. He wasn't very compassionate or giving, and he wasn't particularly kind. But he was loyal to the ones he loved. He protected the ones he loved.

For better or worse, Roxas definitely loved his best friend.

Sometimes it felt like he'd known Axel since before time was time. Like there was no other possibility than them being best friends. Roxas loved him in a way that was more than brotherly, but not as one would feel towards a lover. Axel was a completely separate entity that could not be compared to any other person on the planet, because he was Axel and he was special, at least to Roxas.

Things had changed and their relationship had shifted over the years. Axel was gay, Roxas was straight. The blonde had gotten married, and the redhead had a live-in boyfriend. They had their separate lives, but none of that really mattered in the end because they still had each other and their unique plutonic love.

Roxas knew that Axel had once viewed him in a way that was more than friendly, he would've had to have been an idiot not to notice that. Now, though, now that they both had their own lives and romantic loves, somehow their friendship was only stronger. There wasn't anything unspoken. There weren't anymore lies.

Best friends.

Forever and ever.

Through this life and the next.

Always.

Roxas came to a halt, his breath slightly heavier than normal, and peered out of an alley watching the Turk pull into a parking garage under an apartment building. He stashed his skateboard behind a dumpster and meandered his way across the street, hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to look casual.

His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break free.

He was either very brave or very stupid.

Roxas was about to go and confront Reno.

Axel's boyfriend.

Second in command of the Turks.

_I'm so totally dead._

* * *

><p>The relationship between the two redheads wasn't exactly normal and Roxas didn't even pretend to understand it. The blonde liked women. He liked everything about women. How they smelled and laughed and felt and tasted. He didn't really see what his friend saw in men, Reno in particular.<p>

The Turk seemed like trouble, and that's exactly what he always seemed to cause for Axel.

Trouble.

First there was the part where his company used Axel as bait in a sting. Admittedly, the idiot kind of had it coming for getting involved with those creeps, but _still._

Then there was the whole I'm-a-big-pansy-and-can't-admit-my-feelings-so-I'm-going-to-run-away _thing. _Gods. Roxas had to go through the whole war of trying to get Axel to eat, to move, to act like a _fucking human being_ because the redhead could be so overdramatic when he wanted to be.

And, of course, can't forget late nights when Reno was on a mission, or the times when Reno couldn't or wouldn't answer his cell, so then Axel would call Roxas, and talk _his_ ear off because that's _exactly _what the blonde wanted. A second fucking_ wife._

Now, oh, and now, there was _this._ Whatever _this _was, and it had to end. It had to stop or Axel was going to go crazy and therefore Roxas would go crazy because it made him crazy to see his best friend so tied up in a big ball of worry, and _dear gods why did the moron have to date a Turk?_

Given, Roxas had to suppose that Reno wasn't _all _bad, just _mostly. _Axel did smile more these days, and he almost resembled a healthy weight. Reno _was_ pretty charming and suave and whatnot, and he _did_ get along with all their friends.

Currently, none of those good qualities mattered, because Roxas was pissed and Axel was hurt and worried and Reno was _Trouble. _

Trouble, with a capital godsdamed T.

It had started about two days ago, when Roxas had seen Axel wearing his thinking face. He knew it was Axel's thinking face, because he looked like even more of an idiot when he made it.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing._

So, after some poking and prodding and talking and sea salt ice cream on the roof of the shop, Roxas had finally gotten his friend to spill the beans. Oh, and what beans they were.

* * *

><p>"Would you just tell me what's going on." Roxas licked a long trail up his delicious creamy, salty treat. "I know something is bothering you, so spill."<p>

_Damn, this is good. It tastes more vanilla-y than usual. Is this a different brand?_

"Hmm." Axel let out a drawn out sigh, his ice cream dripping pathetically over the edge of the building, forgotten. "Well, it isn't really anything substantial. Just...just a feeling."

"Alright. What's the feeling?" Roxas nibbled along the edge of the treat and started eyeing his friend's neglected one.

"Well..." The redhead bunched up his nose and stared off into the distance. "I think...that maybe...Reno is cheating on me."

_Crap, already finished. These things never last long enough. I wonder if Axel is going to finish his, maybe I should...oh, wait. What the FUCK?_

"Um...the fuck?" Roxas dropped his ice cream stick in shock, round blue eyes staring up at his friend.

"Yeah. I don't know. Just a hunch I had." Axel tossed his uneaten treat down, a satisfying _splat_ reaching their ears when it hit the ground.

"How, uh, long you had this hunch?"

"A few days."

"Well, that's not so long." Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What changed?"

"It's just, you know how Reno still has that apartment across town?" Axel started cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit.

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, well, he's been spending a lot of time there over the past few days, even spent the night there yesterday. At least I think he's there. I haven't seen him much, and when I do, it's like he isn't really with me." Axel turned to him, worry and doubt etched into green eyes. "What do you think?"

_Well...shit._

On the one hand, Roxas kind of hated Reno because he was Trouble and a Turk and seemed to be a general pain in the ass. On the _other _hand Reno made Axel very happy, ninety-nine percent of the time, and when Axel was happy, Roxas was happy because they were best friends and that's how the world worked.

He could tell Axel to dump Reno, and then he wouldn't have to deal with the stupid Turk or any of his friend's Reno related problems, _but_ this would also result in sad-Axel, which was his least favorite.

Decisions, decisions.

"I don't-You shouldn't assume anything yet."

"You think so?" Green eyes turned hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean, it isn't really anything conclusive. Could be anything really." _I can't believe I'm sticking up for this jerk. _"Maybe you should wait a few more days, let him have some space. Things will work out."

"Thanks Roxy." Axel ruffled his hair playfully. "You always know what to say."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>So here he was.<p>

Right outside his door.

Reno's door.

Reno, second in command of the Turks.

Roxas was going to confront a Turk.

_Right._

He'd called into the shop that day, telling Axel that he'd pulled his back the night before, and the redhead had teased him about the possible activities that could have caused such an injury, and Roxas had taken it all in stride, because this was all for the greater good. He'd been trailing Reno the whole day. Staying subtly in the shadows, for once grateful for his small frame.

A Turk's life was apparently very interesting, and Reno and his partner (whom Roxas referred to as the-giant-bald-guy in his head) got up to some very curious activities. Their day seemed to consist mostly of driving around the city, picking things up, and dropping things off. Going into buildings and closing the blinds, and Roxas didn't try to see what was happening inside because he'd heard rumors and, yeah, _no thanks._

Eventually the partners had gone back to headquarters, spent approximately an hour inside, while Roxas ate a burrito in the corner of the parking garage (it was delicious) to keep surveilance on Reno's bike. The redheaded Turk exited out into the garage, and shortly afterward a Wutaian man dressed in the same uniform had followed and called out to him. The two had a short conversation that Roxas couldn't hear, and then the Wutaian had laid what appeared to be a reassuring hand on Reno's shoulder before giving a curt nod and walking back to the building. Whatever moment that had been shared between the two over as quickly as it had started.

Then Reno had driven to his apartment uptown. End of story.

Back to the present, and Roxas standing outside of Reno's door. Should he knock? Should he break in?

From everything he'd observed that day, he'd come to the conclusion that he was ninety-seven percent positive that Reno was definitely not cheating on Axel, and he would therefore not have to kill him. Although exactly _how _Roxas would go about killing a Turk, he wasn't really sure, but _whatever_. If Reno had hurt Axel, he would've figured it out.

So, really, the blonde should have been able to go home. Snuggle up with Xion to watch some television or something and then gone to sleep without a care in the world.

This was not the case.

He was burning with curiosity. What was Reno doing? Why was he sitting in that apartment by himself? Why was he ignoring Axel?

Roxas let out a breath, raised his fist, and knocked.

* * *

><p>He was surprised, really, that it had been so easy to get in.<p>

_What're you doing here, yo?_

_I could ask you the same thing._

Reno had quirked a single eyebrow at him, then stood aside, gesturing for him to enter the apartment.

They sat on the same couch, as far from each other as they could get, each holding a beer. The atmosphere in the room distinctly uncomfortable. Roxas realized that he'd never been alone with Reno before, never really had the occasion. Now that he was there, Roxas wasn't really sure how to go about questioning a Turk, and his silent nature had taken over. He was in "zombie-mode" as Axel liked to call it.

"So...?" Reno looked over at him, blue-gray eyes guarded.

"So...what?" Roxas replied, taking a gulp from his drink.

"Well, this is my place, yo." A ghost of a smile flashed across Reno's face. "Mind telling me what you want?"

"You haven't been around much lately."

"Worried about me?"

"No." Roxas scoffed, setting his beer down and turning to face Reno fully. "But Axel is."

"Ah." Reno finished off his drink and started fishing around in his pockets, extracting a very crumpled pack of cigarettes. "He send you here?"

"No." The blonde continued to stare at him.

"Then...what? Why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"You answer my question first, yo."

"I already did." Roxas sighed. "Axel is worried about you."

"And?"

"And he's my best friend." Roxas waved away some smoke Reno had exhaled toward him. "I don't like when he's hurting. I was hoping you had a reason."

The redhead flinched slightly, taking a long drag and looking toward the opposite wall. "Yeah, there's a reason."

"You wanna tell me what it is?"

"Not really, no."

They were silent for sometime. Reno smoking, Roxas staring at him. The minutes dragged on and just when the blonde was thinking of giving up and going home, the Turk finally spoke up.

"You know, you're kinda stubborn." There was that ghost smile again. There and gone.

"So I've been told." Roxas crossed his arms, his patience wearing thin.

Reno stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray and locked eyes with him. He looked older. Haunted maybe, like his eyes had seen too much, like there were shadows locked in his very soul.

"I can tell you why I'm here, but it ain't a pretty story, yo." Reno continued to stare at him, with that horrible haunted look.

Roxas hesitated for less than a second. "I'm listening."

"Hmph. Fine." Reno stood and crossed the room, digging through a small cabinet and returning to the couch with a fifth of whiskey. "I'm gonna need something stronger if we're gonna talk about _this _piece of shit memory."

Roxas nodded, waiting.

"So, I'm a Turk, right? There's a load a bullshit I've done that people probably would think makes me a monster, yo. Maybe I am...but there's one thing that I can't get outta my head, the worst thing I was ever ordered to do. I've tried to justify it a million times over, and I'll get to that later, but _man_. Every year, they start with the news coverage and the memorials and the tributes and all the memories and _fucking feelings_ come back and I can't run from it." Through this speech Reno was taking occasional hits from the bottle, eyes never leaving the opposite wall.

_News coverage? What could he possibly...?_

"You lived in Midgar your whole life, yeah?" A nod. "Well then you'll remember right before Meteor, a terrorist group called AVALANCHE started getting really active. Blowing shit up. First reactors and Shinra property, and then..."

Roxas felt a stone lodged into his stomach. He knew what happened next, he'd been in sector six with Axel and Xion on that day, goofing off. They saw it happen, all of it, when...

"Sector Seven, man. The Day the Plate dropped." Reno coughed after a particularly large gulp of liquor. "How many people did they say died that day, thousands? Tens of thousands? All those people dead. And for _what?"_

His hands felt clammy, but he wasn't sure why. A cold dread was spreading through him. Suddenly he wished he hadn't asked Reno for his reasons.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Looking in those blue-gray eyes, Roxas could see guilt and regret and pain and sorrow. "That bomb that dropped the plate? It wasn't AVALANCHE, yo."

_Oh...oh gods..._

"But I'm a Turk, and I follow orders. The justification is that even _if_ I hadn't followed _those _orders it wouldn't have mattered. This is motherfucking Shinra we're talking about, _of course_ they had it rigged so that the damned thing could be set off by remote control. It was all a test, a test of my _loyalty_." Reno sneered, his lips curling into an ugly snarl. "Old man Shinra was all about that shit. Tests and loyalty and going over the top. That crap was like trying to squash ants with an atomic bomb, yo. Unnecessary."

Roxas wanted to look away. He didn't want to know this story, but it was too late. He couldn't take his eyes off the grieving Turk.

"It was me, man. I flipped the fucking switch. That bomb that murdered an entire sector. It was me." Reno looked blearily at the half-empty bottle and tossed it aside. "I'm here, sitting in this apartment by myself cause I can still hear them, yo. The screams and the yells and the metal on metal and the explosions and the curses of the dying. I can still smell the fire and the blood and the dust. I can see the horror and the tragedy of what I've done. I try to justify it. Rufus, Tseng, Rude and Elena, they've told me that I'm not to blame, would've happened anyway. It's not so easy, yo. Especially this time of year."

The room resonated with quiet, the lack of sound odd after Reno's droning and halting speech. Roxas kept his breathing even and his eyes on the Turk. To say that he hadn't been expecting this would be the understatement of the century.

"You gonna say something, yo?" Those empty eyes turned to him, and Roxas didn't feel anger or fear or disgust. He felt pity. He'd seen Reno smile and laugh, he knew how alive he could be. It was odd to see the redhead looking so dead.

"Yeah." Roxas licked dry lips trying to find his words. "That plate was gonna drop. One way or another."

There was a flicker of surprise across Reno's face, disbelief.

"No one would look this broken, if they were a monster."

"...Thanks, yo."

"No problem."

Silence reigned again, but this time, it wasn't filled with tension. Roxas was in minor shock, but really. How could he do anything other than forgive Reno, when he looked like that?

"You know, you're all right, kid."

"I'm not a kid." He reached over and lightly punched the Turk in the shoulder.

Reno grinned. "Sure, shorty."

"Don't push it." Roxas suppressed a smirk, amused that they'd gone from gory memories to amicable joking. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Hmm." Reno tipped his head back regarding the ceiling. "Usually the nightmares are over by the end of the week. They're pretty bad."

Roxas nodded. Then let out a long suffering sigh.

"What, yo?"

"You know, between the two of you, with all your angsting and dramatic antics, I'm gonna have my hands full."

"Ha, how do you figure that?"

"You're both idiots. Axel is my best friend so he's my idiot and you are his, so..." Roxas gestured wilding with his hands, exasperated. "Ya know?"

"I guess." Reno smiled, and this time it was more real, almost reaching his eyes.

"Are you gonna tell him what you're doing here?" Roxas was serious again.

"Someday. But not yet, yo."

"That's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What're you gonna tell Axel?"

"Nothing. But..." Roxas smirked. "...you might want to do something particularly nice for him. Cause he totally thought you were cheating."

"_What? _Crap." Reno slapped his own forehead and dragged his hand down his face, distorting his features comically. "Thanks for the heads up, yo."

"Sure." Roxas stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well...I'll leave you to your brooding. Thanks for being honest."

"Yeah." The blonde waited a moment, sensing that there was something else the Turk wanted. "You, uh, you want to stick around for another beer, yo?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "If you want."

"Yeah, man. You're here anyway. Maybe you can cheer me the fuck up or something." Reno tossed him a drink, seeming to be more himself with each passing moment.

"And how should I do that?"

"I dunno, yo." Reno cracked open a beer and seemed to consider. "Any embarrassing stories about Axel?"

"Too many to count." Roxas grinned and Reno matched it. Somehow in the midst of grief and pain, Roxas was able to provide some light, just like he always tried to for Axel.

_Maybe...maybe Reno isn't so bad..._

"Did you know Axel was chubby in middle school?"

"No way."

"I have pictures."_  
><em>


	7. The Dress

Relationships are tough, especially attempting to keep them interesting. After a couple years there isn't much two people don't know about each other, not too many surprises around to keep things..._spicy._ In the beginning everything is new and exciting and wonderful, and then there's comfort and routine. Then things start to get plain boring.

Not that Axel would ever be _bored_ with Reno. It's just things felt a little stagnant, like everything there was to do they'd already _done. _There wasn't anything about the Turk that Axel didn't know, there weren't anymore secrets left to discover.

He was wrong. So very, _very _wrong.

_Where the hell did this come from?_

Axel had been cleaning around the apartment. Another Sunday where Reno had run into work for some emergency or another, and he'd decided to do something productive. He'd been straightening up around the bedroom and had picked up the Turk's gym bag to throw it in the closet, when the most _unusual _things came tumbling out.

Green eyes blinked. Then blinked again, struggling to comprehend what was scattered across the bedroom floor.

A shimmery black evening gown, strappy golden heels, and what was quite clearly a make-up bag.

Axel cautiously toed the dress like it was going to jump up and bite him, revealing even _more_ confusion.

Red hair extensions. Black corset. A silky bra. _Fake breasts._

_No...no fucking way...why would...he wouldn't...Reno?_

The sound of the front door slamming sent Axel into a panic, jumping at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Hey babe! You home, yo?"

_Oh my gods, oh my gods..._

He quickly shoved all the articles back into the bag and tossed it into the corner of the room as far away as possible. Axel blushed to the roots of his hair, not wanting to be caught looking in that gym bag at the dress and make-up and shoes and...and..._other things._

"Yo! There you are." Axel whipped around to see Reno leaning casually against the doorframe. The Turk's grin faded a little. "You all right, dollface?"

_Stay...calm..._

"Yes! Totally fine! Everything is absolutely normal!" Axel winced at the false cheerfulness in his tone, but plastered on a fake smile.

"Uh huh." Reno arched an eyebrow at him. There were a few beats of awkward silence, and Axel struggled to stay focused and not let his mind wander to what the other redhead would look like...that dress...

"So, um, how was, eh, work?"

"Oh you know, usual bullshit, mission accomplished." Reno relaxed a bit, but kept a critical eye on Axel. "Rude and Laney wanted to meet up at the bar, you wanna go?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, good. Yes! The bar, we should go." Axel started herding Reno away from the bedroom, wanting to put as much distance between them and that gym bag as possible.

"You sure you're okay, yo? You're acting weird." Reno twisted around to look Axel in the face, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Fine! I am so completely fine. I just, uh, _really _need a drink." Axel kissed Reno's cheek and all but dragged him out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck is going on?<em>

Reno was beyond confused. He had the sneaking suspicion that Axel was avoiding him. Every time he went to touch him, the other redhead jumped, they'd barely spoken to each other, and Axel seemed to be looking everywhere except his face.

_Did I do something wrong?_

He knew Axel hated when he had to go into the office on weekends, which was why he'd brought him out to the bar. He thought they could spend some time together out with friends, get a little tipsy, and see where the night would take them.

That wasn't exactly going to plan. Reno was engaged in a half-assed game of pool that Rude was easily winning, while Axel _lurked_ over in the corner by himself.

"Something happen?" Reno didn't have to look at his partner to know he was talking about Axel.

"I don't know, man. I'm just as lost as you." Reno attempted to focus on the game.

"Hmph." Rude arched an eyebrow, but didn't push the issue.

* * *

><p>Axel was sipping at a vodka-tonic, considering Reno from across the room of the smoky bar they were currently at. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around that gym bag. Reno just, didn't seem the type.<p>

_Why? Why would..._

"Hey there grumpy." He turned to see Elena sliding into the booth across from him, her beer sloshing with the movement. She was several more drinks deep than he was, her fair cheeks flushed from the alcohol and her blonde hair slightly askew.

"I'm not...never mind. What's up Elena?" Axel sighed running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what's got your panties in a bunch." She grinned at him hazily, swaying a little in her seat.

"I'm not the one that would wear panties." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so Reno told you about the mission?" That peaked his interest.

"What mission?"

"Last Friday, haha, there was this, ha, mission," At that moment the blonde was overcome with drunken giggles and flopped over in the booth onto her side. Axel quickly glanced over to make sure Reno and Rude were still engaged with their game, before leaning under the table to continue his conversation with the tipsy Turk.

"What was the mission?"

"Shh..." Elena crooked a finger at him, motioning him closer and soon the two were crouched under the table drinks in hand, with her lips brushing Axel's ear as she whispered, "There was this mission, that I was supposed to go on with Tseng, but then we got stuck in Junon, so Reno and Rude had to take our place."

She was again overcome by giggles and Axel had to nudge her with his elbow, sloshing some of his own drink to get her to continue.

"Anyway, they had to attend this fancy dinner party thing, and plant some bugs around this board member's apartment, cause well, I can't tell you cause that's classified."

Axel snorted. Little late to be professional.

"And so, they had to carry out the mission as Tseng had written it, and Reno had to...had to..."

"What?!" Axel whispered harshly.

"He had to dress like a woman and go as Rude's date." Elena clapped both of her hands over her mouth to stifle uncontrollable giggles. Axel gaped at her for a moment, then broke out into hysterics with the blonde. The two of them rolling around on the floor under the table together, imagining the stoic bald man escorting _Reno_ to a dinner party as a _woman_.

Axel was feeling a fair amount of relief, his boyfriend hadn't been a closet cross-dresser behind his back for years, but also a surprising amount of curiosity.

What had Reno looked like?

Axel was gay, but the thought of Reno...in a dress...with the shoes...and...and...

_I bet he was hot._

"What are you two drunks doing, yo?" Axel looked up to see Reno and Rude grinning down at them.

"We were...we were...Axel what were we doing?" Elena was still laughing weakly, her blond hair and uniform severely rumpled.

Axel shook his head and shrugged, acting a bit more intoxicated than he really was, not wanting to explain the real reason they'd ended up under the booth.

Rude chuckled and started dragging them to their feet. "I think it's time for some of us to get home."

* * *

><p>Axel was alone in the apartment after a long day in the shop. Roxas had been getting annoyed with him all day because he couldn't seem to focus, but it was so hard to focus on anything lately.<p>

It had been a few days since they'd gone out to the bar, and Axel's mind kept wandering off to that gym bag that had been hidden under the bed. He thought about it almost constantly.

What had he looked like?

_Did_ he wear panties?

...Would he wear it again?

The only jealously that he felt towards Rude was the fact that the bald man had gotten to see Reno that way. He felt that as Reno's boyfriend, if the Turk was going to cross-dress, _he_ should be the only one that would get to see.

He wasn't sure how to go about getting Reno to dress up again. Axel felt that if he talked to Reno about it, he might end up with a black eye. Reno was always so macho and tough and...

_He'd worn that dress._

In his fantasies, Reno was spread out beneath him, loose red hair in a fan on the pillow, and the silky black dress bunched up around his thighs. Reno would be shy, and hesitant because this wasn't what he was used to. Painted lips would part enticingly and Axel would make him moan as he reached under the soft dress and worshiped that hard body, taking control, and Reno surrendering to him...

Axel groaned to himself, laying back on the couch, trying to will away the _problem_ he was currently sporting.

He needed to do something about this.

He needed to do something about this _tonight._

* * *

><p>Reno whistled to himself as he climbed the steps to his apartment two at a time. Today had been awesome. He'd gotten to test pilot one of Shinra's new helicopters and it had been <em>so fucking cool<em>. The controls were just, perfect, and the speed, amazing, and he'd had a blast.

He couldn't wait to tell Axel about it and geek out about mechanics for a while. The other redhead had still seemed slightly off all week, like he was distracted or something and he kept giving Reno these _looks_. Looks that Reno greatly appreciated, but every time he tried to start something with Axel he'd blush like a schoolgirl and run sputtering from the room with some excuse or another. Reno was hoping they could get back on familiar ground, discuss the awesomeness of flying and Axel would be back to normal.

Reno was still running on a bit of an adrenaline high after all that flying, he'd pulled some crazy stunts in the air to test the limits of the new birds. He thundered into the apartment and made a beeline for the bedroom when he noticed Axel wasn't out.

"Hey, babe! I had the coolest day at work, yo. There's these new..." Reno trailed off and gaped at the sight that met him.

Axel was standing in their room, holding Reno's worst nightmare.

_I thought I got rid of that, yo._

The other redhead was holding his old gym bag. A bag which was full of things which he'd rather _never _think about again. Him and Rude had promised that these things would _never_ be discussed and he'd threatened Tseng and Elena with unknown horrors if either of them _dared_ to breath a word of what had transpired last Friday.

"Where'd-where'd you get that?" Reno swallowed nervously.

"I found it last weekend, and when you tried to throw it out, I got it back." Axel shifted his weight back and forth, gaze firmly on the ground between Reno's feet.

"Listen, babe, it isn't...it's not what you're thinking, yo. There was, it was a mission, and..."

"I know."

"It was a direct order, and...wait. What do you mean you know?" Reno took a step forward menacingly.

"Elena told me." Axel shrugged a little helplessly, still staring at the floor.

"That _bitch_. She promised, yo." Reno fumed to himself, then seemed to remember that Axel was still in the room. Still holding his nightmare. "About Rude, don't be mad. I mean, he's totally straight and believe me _both _of us wish that hadn't happened."

"No, it's not...I'm not mad." Axel clutched the bag closer then extended his arm, holding it out to Reno. "I wanted...I was wondering if..."

Then Axel muttered something too quiet for Reno to hear.

"What?"

"I said, I wanted...you to...I mean I know you probably won't...but I just..."

"Ax. Spit it out, man." Reno was getting impatient and the longer that dreaded atrocity was in the room, the more frustrated he was getting.

Axel took a deep breath and said something almost too quick for Reno to catch.

Almost.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldweari tforme."

Reno gaped at him.

_He couldn't-why would Axel want-there was no way that he'd..._

His gut reaction was to say _no fucking way_, but then Axel had looked up at him. He was biting his lip and there was hope in those big green eyes, but behind that hope was a _hunger_ and a _lust_ that Reno _definitely _wasn't ready for. He then paused for a moment and really thought about it. What happened in their bedroom never had to leave, and Axel clearly really wanted it, and maybe...

Reno snatched the bag out of Axel's hands and pointed a threatening finger right in the other redhead's face. "You tell _anybody_ about this, yo, and I'll bust your ass."

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gods, oh my gods...<em>

Axel sat on the edge of the bed, his knee bouncing nervously and knotting his hands together. Reno had been in the bathroom for ten minutes, getting _dressed_, and Axel couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yo!" A sharp rap to the door brought Axel's attention back to the present. "Do I gotta wear the make-up too?"

"Uh...y-yeah..."

He heard a snort from the other side of the door and more rustling.

Axel sat fidgeting for another almost twenty minutes, starting to wonder if Reno was ever going to come out.

"All right." Reno's voice was a little unsteady, and it sent a jolt through Axel's body. "I'm ready."

The door opened, and out stepped the most wonderful thing that Axel had ever seen. None of his fantasies measured up to the way the fabric of the dress clung to Reno in real life, or the subtle (oddly well done) make up that was dusted across the Turks face, or the way his legs looked from those shoes. The dress had little capped sleeves to make his neckline seem deceptively more delicate and hide the toned arms. There were ruffles and pleats to create the illusion of curves where there weren't any.

Axel knew, that under that dress was a _man_ and everything was muscles and scars and everything he loved about being gay, but seeing Reno like this, was just so...so...

_Sexy._

"Okay. So now I wore the stupid dress for you, hope you're happy, yo." Before Reno could beat a hasty retreat back to the bathroom, Axel was on his feet and grabbing him around the waist in a heartbeat.

"Wait." Axel's hand rubbed through the fabric, feeling Reno's abs twitch in response and snaked its way up to feel along his neck and across to push the sleeve out of the way to expose his shoulder. Axel leaned down and started kissing along the other redhead's collarbone.

_Oh gods, he put on perfume..._

"You're really a kinky bastard, yo."

* * *

><p>Reno struggled to keep up with his lover as he was bodily lifted, thrown, and then <em>pinned<em> to the bed. Axel was using his larger frame to his advantage for once, and loosely held his wrists above his head, kissing him hard. It was becoming _very_ clear what Axel wanted, and Reno was still debating if he was cool with this whole situation.

He felt the hand at his wrists leave and suddenly Axel was fumbling around with the clasp behind his back, still trying to kiss him into the mattress, until he shifted his head to the junction of Reno's neck and shoulder.

"Stupid fucking...damned thing..." Axel practically whined.

Reno snorted, suddenly finding the whole situation a little hilarious. "First time?"

"_Yes."_ Reno could _hear_ him pouting.

"Psh." Reno pushed him away then arched his back slightly and swiftly removed the heavily padded bra, tossing it across the room. The dress hung a little looser, not fitting right without the fake curves. "Thought you wanted me to look like a woman."

"No." Axel had sat back onto his heels and lifted one of Reno's legs to start kissing his way from the inside of an ankle to under his knees. "You are a man...in a _dress."_

Axel stretched forward, pushing the skirts of the dress up to Reno's hips, and nipping the inside of his thigh. Reno's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Axel took him into his mouth. He pushed the dress aside to get a better view and fisted his hands into bright red hair, guiding Axel's motions. Axel kneaded his hip and then started coaxing his legs further apart, while his other hand reached for their bedside table.

_Oh, hell. No stopping this now._

Reno decided that Axel could have whatever he wanted, as long as his tongue kept doing that _thing._ He felt Axel prodding a finger at him, and tried his best to relax. It was still uncomfortable, because it had been a long time, and he had his preferences and this wasn't _usually_ it.

But then he looked down to lustful green eyes, and Reno realized he wanted this too.

More fingers joined the first. Axel was going _horridly_ slow, and Reno could tell his lover was trying to be gentle, but really.

He reached down and pulled Axel up to his face kissing him within an inch of his life, giving the clear message of _I'm ready._

Once Axel was settled in him, he paused with his face buried in Reno's shoulder, holding him tight around the waist. Reno clung to his lover, blinking his eyes against the slight sting. Then Axel started to _move_ and that pain quickly faded away, because Axel knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Like everything else, it was slow. But the best kind of slow. Axel started kissing along his neck again, driving into him with purpose. Reno started moving his hips up to meet him, then started pressing back against his shoulders.

Axel took the hint, and leaned back with Reno still in his arms, until he was sitting on the mattress with the other redhead in his lap. Reno's eyes almost crossed at the new angle, but he braced himself, then started using his legs to create his own rhythm. Axel tried to keep up, and bent forward to mouth Reno's nipple through the fabric of the dress that still pooled around them.

Reno looked down into Axel's flushed features, at those adoring green eyes and felt slightly less embarrassed that this was all happening while he was in a _godsdamned _dress.

"R-reno, oh gods...you're perfect...I love you...oh gods..." Axel pulled him closer and started stroking him beneath the skirts.

"Urgh, right there, babe." Reno bounced a few more times in Axel's lap, before feeling his lover shudder beneath him in completion, reaching his hand down to finish himself.

He collapsed forward onto Axel, the two of them laying in a sweaty mess for a minute.

"That...was so...so fucking hot..." Axel peppered his face with kisses hugging him closely.

* * *

><p>They'd cleaned up, Reno washing away the last vestiges of make-up, and moved into the living room to cuddle on the couch and feed each other leftover take-out. Axel was leaning back into the Turk's embrace replaying the past hour over and over in his mind.<p>

_So perfect._

He heard a snort above him and looked up into Reno's smirking face. "What?"

"You're such a kink, yo." Reno kissed the tip of his nose, making Axel scrunch up his face.

"I am not."

"Yeah, babe, you really are." Reno laughed before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Well...everyone has fantasies. Aren't there a few things _you'd_ want to act out?" Axel grumbled stabbing mindlessly at his noodles.

"Oh, I can think of a few."

Axel looked up and felt a shiver go down his spine at the absolutely _wicked_ look on his lover's face.

"And I plan on it, yo." If possible, his grin stretched even more wide and there was a mischievous glint in his blue-grey eyes. "You owe me."

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was certainly...something. Wanted to try out some cross dressing, switch things up a bit. Hope you liked it and please review!<em>


End file.
